Heros arent born, they're built
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Great heroes need great sorrows and burdens, or half their greatness goes unnoticed. There are none born to be heroes...in life, they are built. Heroes are made by the paths they choose, not the powers they are graced with. I own nothing, Iron-man, Rated M for good reasons.
1. MKI

Everyone has there own story to tell, mine just began before anyone knew it began. I was a child genius. At six weeks, I was walking. At eight weeks, I was talking. At age one, I was learning how to read on my own. Age two, I learned proper English. Age three, learned Mandarin, Italian and Arabic. Age four, learned Greek and Vietnamese. From there, I moved onto other subjects.

Age five, I learned mathematics and science. both came natural to me. That was when things started going down hill. At the age of six, I was taken from my family and they forced me to work on weapons. I was there for a year, and in that time, I had made multiple escape attempts, each was a fail. The last time, I ended up leading a guard into a mine filed... He died, and because of the explosion and how close it was, I got scrap metal in my chest.

I was told I wasn't going to live long, so they were going to put me out of my misery... Or so they said. They ended up hooking me up to a car battery, where they had me continue to work. I eventually replaced the car battery with a new power source, Palladium Mini-Arc Reactor MK1. I created the Palladium Mini-Arc Reactor Mark I to power the electromagnet, keeping the shrapnel from reaching my heart.

Then all of the missiles were launched at once, all over the world, heading straight for Japan. I was shocked at this, as I didn't expect to be the main cause of a country's destruction. Yet it was saved by a single individual, someone who was wearing what is known as an I.S. unit. What that person doesn't know, she gave me my key to my escape.

MKI

I created this suit of armor to help me escape and finally return to my family. It was a piece of junk, but it did boost the power of the Palladium Mini-Arc Reactor Mark I. This was achieved through the use of a defibrillator circuit and flat antenna that directly stimulated the S-A signal of my nerve, as needed with the use of a super cutaneous high-frequency electric signal.

The suit's shell is made of threads of mono-crystalline iron coated with tetrafluoroethene plastic, knitted together using a 3D mechanical loom. Integrated circuits called "micro-modules" were created from sheets of silicon using an e-beam writer, this circuitry that placed 200 transistors in a square inch with wiring and associated components could be used both as a switch and amplifier. This allowed the creation of tiny power amplifiers that could generate the amounts of electricity needed for the DC motors that provided the suit with mobility. Each small motor generated around a horsepower of power. The use of pure iron protected with tetrafluoroethene allowed a 200-inch per second speed. A gauntlet alone, for example, required a dozen of motors. The circuits of the armor are coordinated with its user's brain waves, which allow for the suit to duplicate every action of the human body, the system is not perfect and it required some time to get used to it. It also employed a negative feedback body motion sensing...

Anyways, the armor's powered by a flat array of miniature batteries built into its chest plate. The batteries could be recharged by plugging the chest plate into any electrical source, at least that is what I'm hoping for... To help with the armor's comfortability, lamb wool was used for interior padding. The combination of hard and soft parts allowed the bulky armor to be folded and unfolded like clothes, without losing its durability...But mobility is low and slow.

Jet boots were the armor's main transportation system. The boot turbines made use of ordinary air, drawn in through a loose weave of iron fabric, which was highly compressed and created a jet that enabled its user to fly, or make assisted leaps.

Other transpiration systems included jet-powered roller skates for fast travel by land at 200 mph, a miniature jet engine and four casters that could be adhered magnetically to the armor to allow for a horizontal aerodynamic travel, like a luger, and a propeller which could be clamped into the boots for travelling on water.

The helmet was made of solid iron, because of this it wasn't very flexible. It is hard to breath and, shout due to reduced jaw movement, or even puff their cheeks. The neck piece was a very complex assembly. A series of flat, circular motors were stacked around the user's neck, and they were surrounded by thin metal sheeting which would follow their motion. Having several motors in each neck segment motivated helical screws that allowed for very quick movements and still be very strong.

I provided it with additional offensive and defensive capabilities in order to double the armor's use as a means to escape captivity.

Miscellaneous equipment includes miniature versions of different handy tools, including a buzz saw and a drill, public-address speakers, powerful magnets, detachable suction cups that allowed to adhere to smooth surfaces and are strong enough to support the weight of the armor for a few moments, an "electronic reverse-energy beam" that could redirect rays of energy, chemical crystals that could change the composition of substances, image inducers, nuclear-powered clippers, diamond-edged digging tools, a miniature "furnace" that generates heat waves, a fluoroscope, audio recorders, radio communications (enhanced by a telescoping antenna), ear plugs, and miniature jet blowers. Some of these items are stored in the suit's accessory belt, while others such as the buzz saw are incorporated into the armor's fingers.

The suit enhances my strength, allowing me to easily pick up a man in the air, to break through metal doors, simply destroy brick walls by walking into them, crush a cannonball with ease, tear a wall of two floors of height with one hand, and break the fall of a missile... I don't want to try that last one... It might not be true, but in theory

Weaponry in the armor includes a miniature flamethrower and tear gas bombs. The armor can also redirect its electrical currency to its shell, being capable of electrocuting objects by touch.

A circular device in the center of the chest was known as the "Monobeam," a portable proton beam that served the purpose of a powerful search light, but it could also be adapted for a heat ray. It only has a useful range of several yards.

The armor's shell is strong enough to resist gunfire, the bite of animals like wild felines, the impact of a cannonball, heat, cold, energy and acidic attacks... All of which were tested, not with me in it. However, it is not protected against potential rusting from sea water. The suit is also equipped with an array of miniature electromagnetic generators that allow me to manipulate magnetic fields for a variety of effects, including: jamming and disruption of electrical equipment, and reverse magnetism, to repel metallic objects like bullets and enemy weaponry. An electrical force field could also be created to protect the armor from energy damage.

Now, after four years, I'm finally ready to go home, to see you, mother, father.

I was angry. No scratch that-I was livid. Bullets hit the metal armor I wore, as the arc reactor in my chest shined brightly, acting as a pseudo-flashlight for him. From the inside of the bulky helmet, I heard the various shouts the Captors, never learned thee group name as they never spoke it, members cried out. All of it related to stopping me. One of them intended to strike me with a blade. I simply punched him in the face.

I made my way towards the exit of the cave, large metal thumps following after every steps I took. Even though the helmet blocked most of my vision, I could still see the light that penetrated the cavern. 'Just a few more steps!' I thought, narrowing my eyes. No matter how bulky the armor was, I still felt the rays of the sun. I was free.

Well, not exactly.

The fact that almost every member stationed in the caverns had surrounded me.

All of them trained their weapons on him.

Silence filled the area.

Before they all pulled their triggers.

Despite the hundreds of bullets that hit the armor, nothing happened. Metal hit metal, but the armor never relented. Thumps were heard all over the armor as the bullets hit me. Yet, I just stood there, soaking all of it like a sponge.

Finally, they stopped.

"My turn to play!" I said, smirking. With that, I activated the flamethrowers built on the undersides of the metal arms. As soon as the fire reached the group, they turned tail and ran. I switched my target to the boxes of weapon.

And burned it all.

A sound of machinery was heard., where I turned my head to see that across from me was a member that mounted a cannon that looked like the one I used to test on my armor. Okay, this was going to hurt him. Before he could fire, a I shot a small beam at him, knocking him down.

Seeing as there were explosions going off, I took off to the skies, and after about ten to five minutes, I started to fall. I struck the sandy ground, HARD. Pieces of the suit tore apart, as shards of the armor fell to the sand below. I ripped off the helmet, and tore off the excess armor. I crawled, and crawled. Till I saw figures just in the distance.

Looking up, I smiled at what I saw. "Mother, Father."

And just like that, they were taken away as they were both shot. Not long after that, a war broke out, with me smack dead in the middle of it. I learned something that day as I made it to safety.

Heroes weren't born…

They were built.


	2. MKII and III

Its been a year since my escape, and a lot has happened in that time. I learned that it was a group called Phantom Task, and they were a crazy bunch. Not much is known of them, but apparently they were being sponsored by my family. My Mother, my Father. They joined the group, and handed me off, like they didn't care about me anymore.

I told my saviors, the Australian Government, everything in my time of being held captive. The people I met, the other kids I saw or knew, everything I knew and remembered. Thirty six captors dead, sixteen arrested, three kids saved, nineteen kids missing, all weapons were destroyed during the launch, only guns remained and were taken.

I spent a good month living in an orphanage after that, helping fix anything I could get my hands on. It was really the only thing I knew how to do. I didn't talk to the kids there much at the Cave, but when I did it was with a girl named Madoka, who was silent and always wanted to fight with me. She built up my strength, where I wasn't weak. Good girl, but its a shame she wasn't amongst the one who were saved.

I ended up getting adopted into a rich family, who in turn gave me a lab so that I could work in it. Sure I got to work on my newest armor, because why not? Everyone around the world was working on the I.S. to better there Country. While they were working on that, I would work on things for my self to better the world.

The MKII, my second Iron Man Armor designed and created to be the successor to the original MKI armor. It's constructed to be a prototype with an emphasis on exploring flight potential. As the first suit of Iron Man Armor built, the Mark II armor features various new technology and weapons.

The Mark II features a basic metallic silver color scheme overall and throughout. The Mark II has steel flaps which are used for breaking air speed when flying or traveling in the air, ailerons and flaps built into the legs and shoulders to increase flight stability. These features become more concealed within the armor in later versions of the suit. The Mark II features a variety of new systems. Monika AI: Monika is integrated into the armor, allowing her to control the suit's systems, manage the rest of the armor's functionalities, and assist me when using the armor... Also Monika is an AI I built to keep me company, let me know what's going on in the house and if I'm getting calls and stuff like that. She has a mind of her own and was made in memory of Madoka.

Anyways, the armor is composed of a light and strong chromed titanium steel alloy that is completely resistant to gunfire and can even endure crashes and attacks from destructive weapons. As a perfected version of the Iron Man Armor, the Mark II enables me superhuman strength. Through the armor, the user is capable of lifting very heavy objects as well as enhancing the user's combat abilities. The Mark II is the first to be able to achieve sustained flight. Using the Repulsors in the hands and feet, the armor can attain flight and fly at high speeds. The Repulsors are a key part to the armor's flight as they are the factor that stabilizes the armor during flight or when hovering. Very dangerous as I might add.

The Mark II features a new arsenal with different types of weapons as well. The Mark II has standard Repulsors, which are mainly for flight power and stability, a standard Unibeam, and has a whitish blue glow coming from the Unibeam's power source. The Mark II is powered by the Palladium Arc Reactor Mark II, a replacement for my original as to not cause problems in the future.

Right now.

I was in a buzz.

Articles were printed and sold, radios talked endlessly, while news outlets all covered one thing.

The I.S., White Knight as they called it.

Japans hero, MY hero, vanished without a trace.

The news touched my heart, because that meant that I would never get the chance to thank said person in person for giving me my freedom, even if she didn't do anything in person.

The doors slowly opened, where a squad of soldiers walked in.

My new father soon appeared, looking at me with his same board expression, wearing a suit with a sling supporting his right arm, because he had no function in his arm.

"Sir, is everything ok, Sir?" I greeted my new father with a smile, not sure what was going on as I made my way over to him.

He had a small smile of his own. Glad to see me i guess. "It's been quiet down here, so I came to check up on you." He replied, looking over my shoulder at MKII.

I laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm nearly completed with MKII." I continued, before my eyes landed to two white haired people behind my new father. "But first…" The man stepped aside as they walked towards me. "Jack, how are you doing?" I greeted the male with a thin smile.

He was the oldest sibling of my new family, quiet, and was next to take my new fathers position, soon as i might put it. Jack just regarded me with quick greeting. "Dakota." The teenager said with a nod.

I moved towards the white haired girl beside Jack, where I then grinned at her. "Your eyes are red." I noticed. "Did you miss me?" Winter, named because she survived a harsh winter after her birth from what she told me, sniffed, and wiped away something that was definitely not a tear in her eye.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Mother got on to me for eating a cookie out of the cookie jar before dinner?!" She said, with me nodding.

I just kept grinning, I missed these kinds of things with my mother, even if she gave me away.

"Well, if you're done talking with Dakota… I'll be in the library." Jack said hurriedly. Giving me a nod before turning around and leaving, leaving Winter and I with Father and the Soldiers.

I just rolled my eyes at him, he was always cold. Winter suddenly found the floor interesting as her father looked down at her. "Dakota." Father said, cutting through the awkward silence that came.

I turned his head towards him, seeing him holding his hand out to the door. Nodding, I soon exited the lab, Winter following shortly.

 **Later, dinner**

Winter sat across from me, while Jack sat to my left, and mother and father at both ends of the table.

"How's your study's?" Mother asked, with me turning to her.

"I've already finished, so-" I was about to say when Jack immediately cut me off.

"He went back to working on his I.M." He said, cutting his stake.

Mother turned to Jack in shock. "Don't you mean I.S.?!" She corrected, with him shacking his head.

"No, I mean I.M." He said seriously. "I.S., Is made for the female combatants-"

"Of course you would say that." Winter muttered, rolling her eyes as she wanted her own I.S. so that she could be a hero one day.

"The I.M. is for Dakota, short for Iron Man, as he called it." Jack said, taking a bite of his stake.

"Are you serious?" Mother asked as she looked at me.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Because I want to make up for all the trouble I caused. Most of the missiles that were launched were made by me, so I want to better the world by taking care of it myself." I said, getting shocked looks from them.

Winter sighed and glanced at her father. "Dad-"

"Winter, I've been held in captivity for a year, in that time I made almost two hundred rockets. This is me atoning for MY sin." I said, with father looking at me.

"What sin?" He said, narrowing his eyes at me. Yes, they knew I made the rockets, but they acted like it wasn't my fault. I wanted to answer, but I couldn't as it would of made him mad and I didn't want that. "That's what I thought." He said, with us continuing our dinner in silence.

 **Two years later**

A lot had happened in that time. Father became ill and passed away, mother didn't know anything about the company and was rejected from taking his place, so Jack took over like we knew he would, and Winter was devastated, becoming more cruel towards people. As for me, it didn't effect me as much as them as I only knew him for a few months before his passing.

Still, I found my self locked in my lab more, so that I could complete the MKII. The door soon opened, revealing Jack and his guards.

"And the guest of the hour arrives." I muttered as I stopped working and looked at him. Jack gained an amused smile. Reports flocked in, assaulting him with question after question. Still, it confused me on why he was in my Lab.

Jack walked over to me, staring me down with a smirk that spoke victory. Winter followed him, but she stood at the sidelines with a frown. Jack faced the reporters and cleared his throat. "Would it be alright quiets down?" Jack asked, still leaving me in the loop. "That way you can hear me, and I can answer everyone's questions as to why you're here."

The news reporters and journalists complied, as did Winter and I, but we weren't talking in the first place, I was just interested in why Jack came here in the first place. Cameras were soon took out as the press conference began.

A voice caught my attention. "Dakota?" I turned to look behind me and saw Monika, my AI, standing on the armors shoulder while looking confused.

Monika has long brown hair that is kept in a ponytail that is tied back with a large white bow. She also has bangs and two long strands of hair next to her face. Her eyes are emerald green that seem to glow brighter than her, just a bit. She was wearing a typical school uniform, which is a warm gray blazer of a white-collared shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon, a dark-blue skirt, black thigh-high socks, and white uwabaki slippers with a pink tip.

"Monika, what's going on?" I asked, hoping she knew.

She shook her head and sat down. "I was told that you were going to be involved in a meeting with Jack, but other than that I thought you knew?" Monika said, scratching her head.

"They just walked in like they own the place... Which is owned by Jack right now." I explained, thinking about it. "Who knows, was I suppose to be in a meeting?" I asked, scratching my head in confusion. I didn't really do meeting in the first place.

"Want me to look to make sure?" She asked, with me nodding. Weiss rolled her eyes back and then shook her head. "Doesn't seem like it. I'm not finding anything on this press conference." She said, making me sigh.

"You know, I never got the chance to inform you what our company is doing in terms of the I.S. Program." Jack said, gaining our attention. "These questions I skipped in time for a long time. If my Father was ever conflicted, if he ever had any doubts… or if he was the inch of the man we knew, the man we remember him by. It's been two years since I took over my family's company." Jack said, adjusting his tone. "And I continued the business, building weaponry to assist our future." He said, determination shown as clear as day as he looked at the audience of reporters. "I came to realize, that I had more things to offer, and that is why, I am shutting down this lab in order to begin the I.S. Program."

Cameras flashed left and right as the crowd went wild.

"Jack!"

"Sir, if you would please answer this question-!"

"Jack, over here please!"

The reporters and journalists shouted his name, begging for more answers.

From the side, I was stunned, his eyes filled with tears.

"Jack..."

The crowd tried to follow the CEO, leaving me behind as I knew this was it for me. All my work, would be washed down the drain.

Like I was going to let this happen.

 **Later that day**

"Jack!" I called out, marching over to said man.

"Yes?" He said, smirking.

"What you did was wrong, and you shut down MY Lab!?" I said, glaring at him, but he stayed silent for a moment.

"You know the reason, because the I.S. Program is the future." Jack said, glancing at me.

"Shutting down your lab is better than having it waisted." Jack explained as he turned around and continued to mess with his phone. "I don't want to soil MY father's legacy, but I also what my company to be better. Your project has been shut down, and you will start on the I.S. program as soon as its cleared out." He said with a shrug.

I clenched my fist as he said that. "I don't want anything to do with the I.S. and you know that. If you want I.S. then find someone else!" I yelled, smacking his phone onto the ground. Jack looked surprise at how pissed I was.

"I see." Jack said, closing his eyes. "Nonetheless. I respect your decision." He said, turning to me. "Pack your things up, I'm kicking you out." He said, shocking me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right. "Are you kicking me out?" I asked, with him nodding.

"Yes, because to me, you're not family." Jack said as I was grabbed by the shoulder.

"What?" I said, looking behind me to see his guards.

"During your leave, you will no longer have our name, but be reverted back to your own." Jack explained as he picked up his phone. "Everything you made will be tossed into the I.S. program, the only thing you're allowed to take is your personal belongings."

"What?!" I yelled, not believing this.

"We're locking you out." Jack clarified as he looked his phone over.

"You cant do this!" I argued heatedly.

"Yes, I can." Jack said in a calm tone. "Father took you in, not mother and since you have no legal guardian, you will go back to the orphanage. You wont be getting a dime from the family." He said, crossing his arms.

I growled, but nodded. He was right, only his father took me in. "So, would you reconsider going into the I.S. program?" Jack offered with a smile. "We could use you, how about it?"

"Why should I?" I asked, looking at the guards behind me. "The I.S. program isn't anything special." I said, which was a half lie as I did think it was special.

"I see, this is quite the falling out were having." Jack admitted. "Back to the topic at hand your choice?" He said, not caring. I didn't answer, because it was the same. "Very well then." Jack said as he waved his hand and they started dragging me away. "tell the driver to take him to the orphanage, also collect his things and toss them away."

"Bitch!" I yelled, not really liking to refer to people in such ways. "I'll come back for my stuff, just you wait!" I yelled as they took me around the corner.

 **Two years later**

Night in Australia was peaceful. It was usually, what with the constant yelling and bickering. It was a stark contrast from the quiet and peaceful air. I never liked the change of scenery.

So, I changed it once more and broke into a get away house I forgot about, something my previous father gave me, meaning I didn't need the orphanage, and it was a mansion size white house on a cliff. Ya, I'm an idiot for forgetting about it. I opened the glass door of my new/old house, greeted by the sight of darkness. The only light source, was the moonlight that crept in from the balcony. I sighed happily. My new home.

"Monika, I'm home!" I called out as I walked in, lights blared to life. Filling the dark mansion with color. I waited for an answer but never got one. "Monika? You there, I hope you're not mad?" I called out as I walked around.

A new voice answered. "Oh I'm mad alright, how could you forget about this place!?" The AI spoke, making me laugh nervously.

I smiled as I walked towards the couch. "There's my favorite A.I."

"I have just been uploaded to every application in the household." Monika said as she had yet to show herself.

"How about connections? Are you connected to the server?" I asked, throwing my suit jacket onto the couch, before I walked towards a set of stairs leading down.

"Online, and ready to use, still not connecting to the company as commanded." She said, with me nodding.

"Good, set up security." I ordered as I then walked down the stairs, eventually facing a glass door, a keypad at the side. "And while you're at it, scan the actual face." I said as I opened the glass door as it finished its scan on me. More lights came on, revealing a garage, filled with exotic cars, to motorcycles and choppers. On the side, was a jukebox and a widescreen TV. Wide panels of glass faced the garage, giving the view of the ocean.

I walked up to three sets of computers and swiped my hand over the pad that sat in the middle. It glowed blue, before sets of keys appeared. "Sir, you have miss-calls." Monika said as I just shrugged.

"From who?" I said, not caring in the first place.

"Winter, sir."

I rose an eyebrow at that. 'The Princess herself?' I thought as I looked at a chibi version of Monika and smirked. "Ignore it." I ordered and sat down on a chair. "Monika, can you find my old files, please?" The A.I did as it was told, and soon, as screen popped up, showing various files that had numerous titles under them. I browsed through them with a bored look on my face, doing this to pass the time.

My boredom ceased however, when a particular file caught his eye. "There you are." I said with a smirk. Another screen popped up, this time showing the acquired file, with a title that read "MKII." I said, happy that my files were still here, but not all of them. "Open up the schematic's." A blueprint appeared in the screen, showing a schematic for an armor. "Where to begin?"

"After your father passed a lot has changed in the past four years, are you sure you want to continue this?" Monika asked, with me nodding. "Well, he did save a file on it, calling it PROJECT: IRON-MAN, but he hasn't done anything with it and has the file sealed so that only he can access it, even giving you copyrights to it as it is your idea." She said, gaining my attention.

"That's a surprise." I said as I eyed the schematic with a gleam in my eye. He typed on the keyboard. "Monika, start a new folder for a project will you?" I asked as I started messing with the computers. "Call it… 'MKIII'." I said as I took out a pen, and clicked it, before dragging my schematic onto a table.

"Shall I store it into the public server, sir?" She asked.

"No. Keep it on a secure, private server." I commanded as I continued to work. "Don't want Jack thinking I'm up to something."

"Jack, I seriously hate that guy. You know he tried to claim ownership over me, after that I simply removed my self from the main building to here." Monika said, with me looking at her, a smile on my face.

Soon, my blueprints for the armor popped up on the table in a 3D layer, along with the first suit I created. "I don't want this ending up in the wrong hands." I explained as I flipped the mask open on the figure display. I looked at the schematic, and hummed, before I removed a chunk of the armor's suit, before transferring it into a virtual trashcan. I then dragged some parts of the MKII, and sized it up on to the MKIII, comparing the two metal contraptions.

"The less bulky, the better…" I said as I spun the figures around, before taking out more chunks of the armor and tossed them to the trashcan. "I will do right by everyone."

 **One week later**

"Okay, that's not good." I muttered as I leaned back, looking at a metallic boot, where the rods on the back moved sporadically. "Ok, up, a little higher…" The buzzing of machinery clicked in response, as the robotic arm held a magnifying glass, while I soldered near the top of a metallic boot, as the rods stopped moving. I moved my hand towards the side of the boot, then continued his soldering at the edges.

"Dakota, you have a visitor." Monika said, shocking me as no one knew I was here.

"Who is it?" I asked as I looked up from my work, as a monitor popped up, showing a young girl with purple eyes, long purple pink hair that extends to her shoulders. She was wearing a lab-coat that was made for her size, a pair of robotic rabbit ears and a frilly maid-like blue and white dress.

"Who is that?" I asked, before shrugging as I figured that I would get my answers soon enough. "Let her in." I said, before continuing with his tinkering.

Shortly after, I was now wearing the metallic boot, my leg also wearing another, as my hand held a metal clamp that had wires connected to my Arc Reactor, which glowed through the shirt. I stood on a small platform, adjusting the boots, as the machinery clicked in conformation. I looked at the robotic arm, which held a camera.

"Is it recording?" I asked, wanting to know.

The arm moved up and down, nodding.

"Okay, let's do this right." I announced, walking back a few feet. I exhaled deeply, nervous on the power I was about to use. I looked at the robotic arm behind him, which held a fire extinguisher with a look. "Don't hit the lights, you're gonna standby for fire safety." I ordered. "Alright. Let's start up nice and easy..." I mumbled, as I got into a stance. "Start up on ten percent thrust capacity and..." I held the metal clamps tightly. "Three, Two, One."

I hit the buttons.

And was sent flying.

Flying smack dab to the wall behind me, to be specific.

I landed with a groan of pain as the thick extinguisher covered me.

It hurt like a bitch.

"HI, HI!" A girl voice spoke, alerted me of her presence.

"H-Hi?" I said, waving at her as she now stood over me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking down at me with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured her, rubbing my head as I did. "The only thing damaged here is my pride. A bit sore on the back though." I said as I rubbed my back as I sat up. I turned to look at the robotic arm. "Next time, don't use the extinguisher unless I'm on fire, okay?" I said, irritated.

"So, who are you and what you doing here?" I asked as I turned to the girl, who was moving all over the place at a fast speed, as I tried to stand up.

"Oh, you don't know me, that's fine." She explained, smirking. "Tabane Shinonono, and I'm the creator of the I.S. program!?" She said, shocking me. "And I need a place to hide out and work on something, you mind?" She asked, shocking me even more. "What are you doing here anyways?" She asked, looking around.

"It's an idea I had." I replied, not sure what to do now.

Tabane crossed her arms and gave me a smirk.

"What is it, tell me, tell me, tell me!?"

I crossed my arms at her attitude.

"You really are a dolt, aren't you?" I said, shocking her.

"I take offense to that!" Tabane cried out, but quickly shook it off. The girl just looked around. "Working on a male version of the I.S. program, right?" She stated, shocking me.

"No, I'm working on something that will allow me to help the world." I denied. Standing up completely, though slightly wobbling as I did. I successfully regained my balance and stood tall, holding my arms out.

"Dizzy I see?" She said, with me nodding, before I fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud.

Tabane laughed at me. "Help me up, please?" I asked, holding my hand out to her. Tabane nodded, walked over to me, and held her hand outstretched.

I gladly took the hand and tried to pull up.

Only for Tabane to suddenly jump down and sit on my chest with her legs crossed. All with a smile on her face. "Well, can I hide out here for a while?" She asked, a grin on the her face.

"Fine, I'm Dakota by the way." I said, with her standing up and pulling me with her.

"Ok, nice to meet ya Da-Chan!"

 **Two weeks later**

"Monika, pull up the surveillance of the house." I said, looking at the computer as I lied down on a table, with an image of Tabane popping up.

She entered the living room, and was messing with the lights, in hope of achieving something.

"Hey, Tabane!" I said, my voice going through the intercom. "Quick question, how big are your hands?" I asked, and it was an important question.

Tabane blinked at the random request. "What?" She asked, not understanding.

"How big are your hands?" I repeated, seeing the confused look on her face.

She gave the camera, that was zooming at her, a suspicious look. "You're not looking to put a ring on it, are you?" She asked, with a smile on both of our faces at her joke.

"Get down here, I need them."

 **Later**

"Morning!" I greeted with a wave.

She pointed at the thing on my chest. "What is that?"

I ignored her question. "Show me your hands, let's see them." I ordered as she walked over to me. Tabane held her hands up, spreading her fingers as she did, where I studied her hands for a moment before nodding. "Perfect." I said as I grasped the glowing reactor.

"What's that thing in your chest?" Tabane voiced out her curiosity.

"Oh, this?" I pointed at the dull version in my chest. "That is an battery." I said, before holding up another glowing reactor. "This, will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future."

"Then what do you need me for?" Tabane asked.

"I need you to replace it." He answered, looking at her. "I know you're smart, so I'll tell you what to do because as soon as I remove this, I'll be out like a light, but I will still be alive, just slowly passing away." I said, with her nodding. "It's easy, it's like screwing a light bulb." I reassured her. "Just twist and remove, then replace with the new." I said, with her nodding. "Ok, I'm counting on-"

She twisted the Arc Reactor before I could finish.

 **Later that Day**

Opening my eyes, I saw Tabane hovering over me with a camera in hand. "Smile Da-Chan!" She said, with me giving her an awkward smile, where she then took a picture. "There we go, now don't we look Pretty?" She said, shocking me at what she said.

Looking down at my self, I saw that I was now in one of her Dresses. "HEY, WHATS THE BIG IDEA!?" I yelled, covering myself as she continued to take pictures from different angels as I stood up.

"Oh, relax, you look list like a girl now, we can even have a sexy pillow fight!" She said, making me blush.

"If I had a body, I would join in!?" Monika said, shocking me.

"Not you too!" I said, running away as they continued to take photos.

"Don't mess up the dress Da-Chan!"

 **Eight weeks later**

"Alright! Day Seventy Seven!" I announced. My previous machinery was upgraded, the clamps now extending to his arms, where a white orb sat in the middle of my palm.

"Test… seventy four. Configuration 2.0, for a lack of a better option." I said as I rolled my shoulders. I turned towards Tabane, who was holding a fire extinguisher. "Ta-Chi, is still on fire safety." I said, getting used to her Japanese customs. I then gave her a glare. "If you douse me again and I'm not on fire, dye your hair green, got it?" I warned, getting a nod I then look forward and cracked my neck.

"Okay, nice and easy. You're gonna start with one percent thrust capacity." Tabane said as I held my arms out, my palms facing the ground.

"In three."

"Two."

"One."

The arms and legs machinery activated, lifting me off the ground, hovering just a few meters above the pavement.

"Nice and easy, Da-Chan, nice and easy!" She said, following me as I tried to keep balance. I hovered in a circle, before I landed, balancing myself. "Aw, why did you stop?" she asked, with me making a few modifications on the hands.

I looked at her with a shrug. "Also, don't follow me around with it either, just be on stand by." I said, shivering. "I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously."

Tabane looked down in disappointment, but quickly recovered by sticking her tongue out at me.

I faced the windows once more. "Alright! Let's kick it up to two point five!" He shouted, with Monika making the adjustments on the computer.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

The arms and boots activated again, firing up as I hovered above the ground, a little higher than the last test, moving into a wider circle. I kept hovering, moving farther away from the pad as I did, with Tabane following me to make sure I was safe.

"This is where I do not need to be." I muttered and tried to maneuver himself out of the dozens of cars I had lined up in the garage. I then hovered over my desk, papers kicking up by accident while I did. I then sighed in relief when I saw himself out of the desks way, but when I turned around.

I was met face-to-face with a wall.

"Shit-!" I said, acting quickly, I pushed back, before pointing my arms down, trying to keep me in place. I continued to hover myself in the position, slowly, but surely reaching the pad again. I slightly wobbled as I hovered over the center, stiffening my arms and legs rigidly, as to control my flight. I spun around as I descended, stopping about a foot in the air.

Landing quickly, I flailed my arms around to get my balance before Tabane caught me. After a few steps back, I stood completely straight, then looked around, not minding the various papers scattered around the floor. I smirked in victory, grinning at Tabane. "Yeah, I can fly."

"So can I baka!" She said with a smirk, making me groan as I remembered her carrot rocket thing.

 **Three weeks later**

"Is it ready?" I asked, standing on a red X.

"Ready!" Both Monika and Tabane said, both giving me a thumbs up.

I looked out the window of my garage, seeing the sun set over the ocean. Nodding, I stretched out my arms. "Alright, let's do this." I said as the robotic arms moved towards my legs, screwing metal plates on the boots I made, covering it in chromatic steel. Clicks and clangs were heard, as the machine locked in place. Soon, my entire body was covered in chromatic metal, the lights from above reflecting from the shiny steel as the arms screwed the parts in place.

I rolled my shoulders, feeling weight placed upon it as I did. Walking up to a table, I reached for a shaped face plate, grabbed it, turned it around I placed it on. "Monika, you there?" I asked, hoping that Tabane had finished the downloading process.

From the insides of his helmet, the A.I's voice rang out. "Awake and alive!" She said, with me nodding.

"Alright, engage heads-up display." I ordered as I looked around the best I could.

Window screens popped up in his mask, while a light blue cross hair appeared on my left side.

"Check." Monika confirmed, with her face popping up on the top right, smiling.

"Import all preferences to home interface." I said, with her nodding.

"Will do, sir." She said, going silent.

"You finished?" I asked, with her nodding.

"I've been uploaded!" Monika said, followed by at thumbs up. "We're online and ready!"

"Start the virtual walk-around." I requested.

"Importing and calibrating virtual environment." Monika said, and soon I saw the garage once more. With Tabane at the entrance.

"Nice. Can you check on the control surfaces?" I said, giving Tabane a thumbs up, with her doing the same.

"Done." Monika said, with me nodding.

Different panels around the Armor began to move in an order. It began to adjust, as a couple of panels on the back of his boot tilted and re-positioned itself, the kneecaps adjusted, as did the circular flaps on the sides of my hip did the same. Motors on my neck secured themselves, while the compartment on the side of my forearm opened and closed.

"Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics." Monika informed.

"Uh... yeah, tell you what, Monika. Do a weather and ATC check." I said, shocking her.

"There are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight can-"

"Monika." I said, stopping the A.I.

"Sometimes… you got to run, before you can walk." Tabane stated as I positioning myself.

"Ready?"

"No…"

"Three…

"No, reconsider-"

"Two…"

"No, don't-"

"One."

Immediately, the thrusters on my boots and arms activated, slightly pushing me off the ground. I leaned forward, the suit moving forward as I did, before slowly pushing myself off the ground, and towards the garage door that Tabane opened, where I tilted my body as the suit flew to the exit of the garage. "Let's do this!"

 **Later**

I was amazed at my project as I flew in the night air, not even feeling the cold breeze, my blood pumping in excitement as I spun in the air as my suit adjusted itself, the panels tilting as I did. The suit helped stabilize me, keeping me flying straight. I flew up, looking below. My eyes widened at the view from above, where the buildings were merely specs of light from up where he was. I took a few breathes, as a level-on display locked on, marking the horizon. I exhaled, before tilting my body to the side, flying towards the city. "Handles like a dream." I said with a smile as I brought my arms to the side, making me accelerate.

I flew past the docks, tilting my body to avoid the crane as to test my accuracy while flying, just in case I needed to fly into small areas. Accelerating further, I went past the docks, flying towards the ocean.

 **Later**

After a bit of exploring, along with testing my new suit, I shot straight to the sky once more.

"Alright, let's push this thing to the limit!" I exclaimed. My designated path now up. "Tabane, what's the I.S. Record on height?" I asked, not sure on the question.

"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is eighty five thousand feet." Tabane said as she appeared on the top left.

"Records are made to be broken! Come on!" I shouted, shooting towards the midnight sky. Soon, the moon came to view, my excitement continuing to grow as I reached higher altitudes.

"Dakota, there is a potential fatal build-up of ice occurring." Monika warned, display messages popping up on my interface.

"Keep going!" I strained I he accelerated further. "Higher!"

Before the thrusters froze dead, and I stopped.

My suit shut down.

The only light source I had was my reactor and the moon above.

I fell.

The specs of the city lights began to view from the slits of my suit's mask. Ice shards fell off bit by bit. "The ice's gone! Monika! Deploy flaps!" I immediately commanded. "Monika!" I called out again, my fast descent continuing. I moved my frozen arm, and tried to shatter the ice collected at the downside of my suit. "Come on!" I insisted, cracks forming as I repeatedly struck the ice. "Got. To. Break. The. ICE!" My hands soon found their way to the circular flaps attached to my hips.

I twisted it.

The flaps deployed, as power came back to the suit. I then quickly activated the thrusters, narrowly missing the ground as I flew off. As I zoomed back into the sky, I roared in excitement, laughing as I did, making my way back to the mansion. I shortly appeared at the home, slowing myself down as I hovered above the roof.

"Kill power." I said, and the suit shut down.

I fell through the roof, the bed, the floor, before finally crashing on one of the cars. Debris and dust covered my suit, as I laid on the wrecked roof of his car, well, one of them anyways.

"Ta-Chi, you there?"

"Baka." Said person said, spraying me with the fire extinguisher just for the hell of it.

"Get me out of this thing, and fetch an icepack, please?" I asked, not caring as she continued to spray me down. "I need to work on his landings."


	3. MKII Vs MKIII

Three years has passed, and nothing special has happened, other than me putting my armor on hold as I figured that I needed something to power up my Arc Reactor, and what better way than to build a power source that could power the entire Country for years to come. I ended up building a recharging Arc Reactor the size of my house, under my house so no one could find out about it. Only three people know of it, Me, Tabane and Monika.

Speaking of Tabane, she ended up leaving during the end of the first year, because she was found out someone and had to go on the move again. It was fun having her around, heck I would say that she was the big sister that I always wanted. She was fun and strict like big sister are suppose to be. Still, I missed her, and was scared of her when she did crazy things to herself, like built an Anti-I.S. System into her skin so all she has to do is touch it and it would shut down completely, sadly for her it didn't work on my armor as it was one hundred percent real.

That doesn't mean that she didn't try to find away around it as she basically made herself an I.S. as she started summoning multiple weapons during our training periods, or when she got really mad when I wouldn't play with her or something. Never learned who was after her though.

Anyways, Now days I'm just tweaking with the armor, working on the Arc Reactor, or trying to find something to do, because right now, I was just flipping through the channels on the TV while in the armor, sitting on the couch. I stopped once I hit the news channel, where i leaned my head back with a sigh. "There's nothing good on, Monika!" I called out, looking at the computer, seeing her working on the Rechargeable Arc Reactor.

"Don't come crying to me." She said, eating virtual candy. She then faced me, more specifically the TV. "Isn't that one of your missiles from when you were held captive?" She asked, with me looking dead at the TV once she said it. On the TV, showed three missiles back to back, then it switched over to live gunfire and the camera team being forced to retreat. Standing up, I turned to Monika with a heated glair, with her nodding as she soon vanished.

"Where to?" I asked, flipping my face mask down, knowing that this wasn't going to be good.

"Germany, Berlin to be precise." She said, with me nodding as I made my way to the exit, taking off at full speed.

 **Later, Germany, Berlin**

Flying into its air space, I kept low as to not attract there I.S. units, because really what I was doing was against the law on so many levels. Yet I didn't care, because this was my responsibility. I didn't plan on reviling my armor any time soon, but it just so happened that it would be today.

Looking around for the missiles, I spotted a small town in a middle of a war, where I then dove straight for them. landing on the ground, I watched as they all looked at me with shocked looks. Standing at my full height, I watched as one of them aimed there gun at me and started shooting, where I walked up to him and punched him, sending him flying to the roof of a broken down building, most likely killing him with the impact of either the punch or the impact. Turning around, I saw a group of unarmed men with there hands behind there heads, where I then shot a repulser blast at the man aiming at them, knocking him into the building. Getting shot at from another man, he suffered the same fate.

"Behind you, man with an RPG." Monika said, with me turning to face said man and shooting him with two repulser blasts, knocking him into a bunch of weapon creates. Turning to the truck, I stopped as I saw that they had a lot of hostages and were yelling at me in germen. "Should I translate?" She asked, with me powering down my repulser blasts.

"No, target there heads with the concussion rounds." I said, with my screen picking there targets. "Fire when ready." I said, watching as my shoulders opened up and fired, hitting each one in the head, most likely killing them as well with how close we were. I watched as a child ran over to the group of men and hugged who I would think is his father.

"One more, behind the wall." I heard Monika, with me walking over to said wall.

Punching through it, I grabbed said man and tossed him threw the wall and onto the ground, shocking me as I saw one of the people who held me captive. Looking at the people, I started to take off, just hovering a bit. "He's all yours." I said, not liking the idea but I had more important things to take care of.

Taking off, I didn't bother to look back, because I needed to find my missiles and take them down before they could be used to do more damage. Not long after, I spotted one, with me smirking as I started approaching it.

Until I was shot out of the sky by a tank. I didn't land far from it, but once I hit the ground, I made a creator in the ground. I laid there for a bit, before getting up and facing said tank. standing up, I stared the tank down, where I then moved out of the way of its round as it fired again. "Monika, Buster round." I said, holding my arm out, taking aim and a small missile popped out, where it then fired at the tank. Once it hit, I turned around and started walking away, not caring for the explosion that came soon after.

After a bit of walking, I approached the missiles, where I was then under heavy fire from everyone around me. taking flight, I saw that there were six of them, three in one area, and three not far away. activating my repulser blasts, I shot at the first three, destroying them and the people around, where I then moved my aim over to the last three and did the same. I was happy with my self, cleaning up my mess a bit at a time. "My jobs done." I said, taking off to the sky so that I could head back home.

After a bit of flying, I saw that I was getting a call from Tabane, confusing me as she never called this time of day. "Hello?" I asked, wanting to know if she could hear me.

"Da-Chan!" Tabane said, with me smirking.

"Whos this?" I asked, messing with her.

"Its Tabane, you should know that!" She said, with me shrugging.

"Sorry, hello?" I asked again, seeing Monika smirking on her side of the screen.

"Don't make me hunt you down, I know where you sleep!" She said, with me laughing. "So, how was the Test Run on the MKIII?" She asked, with me shrugging again.

"It wasn't a test run, I had some personal things to take care of." I said, knowing she didn't care about my past to ask about it.

"Anyways, you're about to get targeted and blown to bits!" She said, with me looking behind me to see two I.S. units on my tail, making me sigh.

"Ah, talk to you later!?" I said, cutting the call as I saw them gaining on me. 'Ok, time to test there speed compared to mine.' I thought as I took off towards the side, with them following me.

"There trying to make radio contact, want to-"

"Ignore them, this is a test now." I said, knowing Monika didn't like the idea as she pouted. "Don't give me that look, I need data!" I said, with her nodding as I continued to speed up, going super sonic in no time.

"Missiles, incoming!" Monica said, with me nodding.

"Flairs!" I said, with my hips opening up and letting flairs fly, knocking the missiles down. I was still sent knocked down by the explosion, with me trying to regain my balance as they flew down after me. Once I did, I ended up flying back up, but had to dodge a few rounds that were shot at me, some of them hitting my armor, and it did hurt a bit.

"Deploy flaps!" I said as both of them started shooting at me, with me flying backwards and past them. Seeing that they didn't know where I was, I grabbed hold of one of there armor, using it to test my stealth.

She didn't notice me as she continued to look around for me. "No way that's an I.S. unit." She said in germen, with me nodding as Monika translated.

"I cant see anything for miles, it couldn't of just vanished." The second one said, with me rolling my eyes.

"I think we got it." She said, looking at her partner.

Getting an idea, I sent them a call, with them answering. "Hello?" the second one asked, with Monika popping up.

"Hi, I'm Monika, nice to meet you!" She said, introducing herself in germen. She then became full body, shocking them. "Now, what do you think of your chase right now, boring?" She asked, with them nodding. "Well, its about to get more interesting." She said, pointing over to me.

Seeing the girl I was hiding on turn her head, she screamed and started taking off in random directions, trying to knock me off as the other one give chase. "It looks like a man!?" The second girl yelled as she got closer to me. Getting knocked off, I smacked into the girls I.S. unit, knocking both of us down. Seeing her aim her gun at me as we were falling, I placed a hand on her wrist, with Monika taking the time to hack said I.S. unit and turning it off and adding a cool down time to it.

Seeing as she didn't have a chute, I smacked my hand on her back, placing a device before taking off, watching as the device activated, giving her a parachute. Looking at the last girl, she looked shocked, shacking as she aimed her guns at me. "Catch her, don't look at me!" I said, turning around and taking off as she did just that. "Man, girls now days are wired." I said, shacking my head.

Getting another call, I saw that it was Tabane again. I didn't get the chance to speak when she started. "You did a great job out there Da-Chan!" She said, making me smile. "Seriously, who knew you had an Ant-I.S. system? I DIDNT!?" She said, laughing.

"Ya, I was saving that for major fights, but thanks anyways." I said, knowing that I got the idea from her, but using Monika to do so. "Anyways, how are you, what have you been up to?" I asked, not sure what she's been up to for the past two years.

"Oh, right now I'm in the middle of the ocean, about six thousand feet under or so." She said, impressing me. "I've been here for about...Two months now?" She said, with me knowing she wasn't telling the truth.

"Anyways, when are you going to come pay me a visit again, its boring at the house now." I said, knowing it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, you got to worry about the big things now don't you!" She said, with me sighing.

"Ya, if any images of me are leaked then Jack might come knocking at my door." I said, sighing as I didn't want to deal with him as he had only gotten worse once he couldn't get any proper I.S. units made because of me.

 **Later that night**

Walking out of the shower, I heard the phone ring, and I was curious as to why Monika didn't tell me who was calling. Getting dressed, I quickly made my way down stairs and picked up the phone and answered it. "Dakota I need-"

That was all I heard when I suddenly started hearing a buzzing noise. The noise was so loud that it made my entire body freeze. I couldn't hear anything other than the buzzing, I couldn't feel anything either. I tried talking, but I nearly chocked on my saliva after that. Looking at my hand, I saw the phone was taken from me and hung up, with me wondering who broke into my house.

I was then lowered, making me sit down on the couch, where I then saw Jack of all people. He was talking, but I couldn't hear him, heck my vision was also blurry so I couldn't read his lips. He then turned the device off and made me look at him as he pulled out some earplugs. "When I kicked you out of the family, expected you to be a good kid and just work as a teck support person." He said, placing a case on the seat next to me and started opening it. Looking at him out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pull out another device and placed it on my Arc Reactor. Looking down, it started heating up, where he then pressed a switch, making me cough as I felt spikes hit my skin and grab onto the Arc Reactor. "When I saw your Armor on the news, I knew that you finally completed the armor, and to be honest, I figured that you would of completed it sooner, this would of been mush easier then." He said, pulling the Arc Reactor out, with everything going black.

 **Later**

I gasped as I felt alive again. I wasn't dead, but with what just happened, it felt like I was. Looking down, I saw my old Arc Reactor. Looking up, I saw my armor moving on its own. "You're ok!?" I heard Monika, with me nodding as it opened up. "Come on, Tabane and some I.S. units have gone after Jack, apparently he's lost it and from what she said, made a bigger version of your armor!" She said, shocking me.

'So, that's what he did with the MKII.' I thought as I stood up and turned around, with the armor equipping its self to me soon after. Once the face mask closed, I had a hard time moving. "Monika, take over for me, I'm still weak." I said, with her face popping up on screen. "Lets go kick his ass." I said, taking off.

"On my flight there, I dialed a number I thought that I would never call again. Winter picked up, and she sounded like she was in panic, I couldn't hear a word she was saying though as my hearing was still a bit messed up. Monika put the words she was saying on screen and reviled to me Jacks location was my old Lab, but was making his way up to fight the I.S. Units. With the size Tabane said it was, they wouldn't stand a chance as that was a tank version of my armor.

Reaching the Building, I watched as Jack took down the last I.S. unit, where Tabane was jumping around like a rabbit to evade the shots being fired on her, with her firing back at him, showing me that this was an I.S.M. model, Infinite Stratos Man basically, while mine was your basic I.M. Iron man. This was something I wasn't going to allow.

Diving head first, I crashed head on into Jack, sending both of us flying down the street. As we landed, cars started moving out of the way, with one of them stopping in front of Jack just in time. Standing up, I turned to see him pick the car up, where I then charged up my Unibeam and hit him in the chest, not wanting to waist any time in this fight. He was sent flying away, where I then caught the car as it fell.

"Power level is at Nineteen percent and dropping!" Monika said, making me grit my teeth. As soon as I fell down to one knee, I placed the car down, where the person started dragging me with her car as she drove away. I ended up sliding under her car, getting ran over in the process.

Standing up, I saw Jack jump over a few cars and land next to me, where he then grabbed a bike and smacked me with it, sending me into a bus and onto the ground. He then picked me up and slammed me down a few times before tossing me into the bus. Groaning, I sat up and saw him walking away, where he then turned around and took aim with a missile, shocking me at the size of it as he fired.

The explosion knocked me into the air, where I then fixed myself to where I was standing straight and started to fly. "Lets see you fly big guy." I said, with him laughing as pieces of his legs started moving, where he started taking off like a rocket, with me flying straight up to the sky.

"Going at max altitude with fifteen percent will-"

"I know the math, were doing it!?" I yelled at Monika, not liking how I was low on power but I was running out of ideas as we started getting higher into the sky.

"Thirteen percent." Monika said, with me looking at her.

"Climb!" I said, ignoring this height as it wasn't good enough.

"Eleven percent." Monika said after a bit.

"Keep going!" I said, not wanting to stop.

"Seven percent remaining!" She said, worry on her face as she said that.

"Just leave it on the screen!" I said, ignoring the look she gave me, a fearful one. I was suddenly grabbed from behind, with me looking behind to see Jack had caught me. He grabbed my neck and turned me around to face him, but his armor shut down due to the Ice. "You should look into that." I said, headbutting him and sending him back down.

"Two percent, I'm shutting down!?" Monika said, with all lights turning off.

And I started falling blind.

I could of sworn I saw my life flash before my eyes as I fell, because the last two percent was used for the Arc Reactor to keep me alive, but it wouldn't matter as I was a dead man anyways. As I fell, I thought of all the things I wanted to do in life, things I would never get to do. Like making friends with people, or even starting school as I never went to one. Seriously, I was a genius so why did I need school?

Because I needed friends.

I was suddenly caught by my leg, shocking me. "So, you're the famous Iron Man." I heard, with everything feeling lighter as I was held by an unknown person. "If Tabane didn't tell me what you were up to, you might of been dead by now." She said, where I was then placed down on the ground. Taking off my mask, I tossed it aside and gasped for air.

"Thanks for the-"

What I was about to say was cut off at who was standing in front of me. The I.S. unit, White Knight. "Thank you!" I said, bowing to her.

"Stand up straight!" She demanded, with me doing so, only for my eyes to widen as I saw Jack coming at us. Grabbing her, I tossed her behind me, with her falling through the glass ceiling as I was dragged across the room. "Monika, lead her to the Reactor!?" I yelled, loud enough so that Monika, who was inside the building, could hear me. "Overload the reactor and blow the place!" I said, punching Jack, getting him to let go of me. Jumping up, I got onto his back and started pulling some wires out, not knowing what was what.

Getting grabbed, he tossed me over to the glass ceiling, where I only held on by the edge. Looking down, I saw the rooms shifting, reviling the Arc Reactor below everything, where I saw the White Knight typing away on it while both Monika and Tabane were on her screen. Pulling my self up, I saw Jack open his armor, looking pissed as he took aim a me and started shooting, missing all his shots. "You took out my targeting system, but don't worry, I'll still put you down, I will be know as the man who perfected both I.S. and I.M. units!" He yelled, firing a rocket at me, but missed.

"If you're so mad, go to anger management, or counseling, I'm sure that they could help you!" I said, looking down, seeing the White Knight looking up at me. "Is it ready!?" I called down, with her giving me a thumbs up. "Push it!" I yelled, shocking her.

"Are you crazy, you'll die!?" She yelled, with me glaring down at her.

"I would rather die correcting my responsibility then dyeing a man who let it run free, now PUSH IT!?" I yelled, getting shot at once again, with the rounds getting closer. She hit the big red button, where lightning started flashing through the room she was in. Monika most likely lead her to the safe room after that, as she started running away. 'Finally, my mission is complete.' I thought, looking at Jack as he got ready to fire again. I ended up getting pushed up by the blast, getting shocked on the way up and down as I crashed onto the roof, the same for Jack, but he was screaming in pain, and that was the last thing I saw before blacking out as my Arc Reactor finally went out.

 **The next day**

"Every bone in my body hurts." I muttered as I was in a wheel chair, being pushed by Winter, who was happy about it.

"Oh shut up, after five years that's all you've been doing since we've regrouped." She said, with me nodding. "I'm surprised that neither of you died." She said, making me laugh a bit.

"Ya, Jack ends up in a coma in the most guarded prison, something called Nanba." I said, with her nodding. "Anyways, I'm still surprised that I got a charge out of that, put both my Arc Reactor's at one hundred percent, and if Monika wouldn't of came back online, man, I would of been up there for hours even." I said, with her shacking her head.

"Still, it would be nice to have thank that I.S. unit, I wonder who she is?" She said, with me smirking.

"We will never know." I said, knowing full well that it was the White Knight.

"Hi, Hi!" Tabane said, with us stopping as she popped her head around the corner, smiling as she soon ran over to us. "Oh, I'm so glad that you're ok Da-Chan!" She said, with me nodding.

"Same for you, how are the I.S. units?" I asked, with her shacking her head.

"Three of the five I brought didn't make it, poor girls." She said, serious. "I sent there families some flowers from all of us, but that's the only thing I can do." She said, where her rabbit ears twitched. "Oops, looks like they found me again, see ya later Da-Chan!?" She yelled as she ran away.

"Seriously, she gets overly excited." I said as Winter pushed me into a conference room, with everyone asking me questions on my Iron Man armor.

Ya, this was not what I wanted to do today.


	4. MKIV and Poison

**Six months later**

"Is everything ready?" I asked Monika, with me in my newest armor, the MKIV. The MKIV Armor is my fourth Iron Man suit and was built to replace the Mark III, after it was heavily damaged. It was built to be a direct replacement, with the MKIV being very similar to the Mark III with only a few minor changes.

As with the previous suits, the MKIV enhances my physical capabilities, granting me superhuman strength, near bullet-proof durability, and enhanced movement, speed and reflexes. The suit also carried over the repulser technology, allowing for sustained flight while also serving as the suit's main weapon along with a greatly improved unibeam.

The MKIV also carried over the other weapons systems present in the former suit, including: multi-fire, computer targeted mini-guns in each shoulder, high explosive, anti-tank missiles housed in each forearm, and non-weaponized flares contained in two circular launchers located at the suit's hips.

However, even while retaining most of the previous specifications, I was able to improve various details of the suit's visible design such as the suit's internal mechanics as well as the design of the metal plating for the arms, legs, and chest to allow for a better fit and more mobility while wearing the armor. It made it easier to put the suit on and take it off.

Right now, I was about five hundred feet in the air, in the back of a cargo plane. Why? Because I was asked to by Winter, just so I could jump out of it. "You drop in ten." Monika said, with me nodding as I watched the hatch open up. Once it opened all the way, I ran forward and jumped, where I then dived head first.

As I fell, I saw fireworks going off, with me cursing as I didn't want to get hit by one, because having to clean the armor after would be a pain. I would have winter do it as this was her idea, not like it would be her first time, because she was a clutz or her ideas caused stupid things to happen to the armor. I had to maneuver my way around as I scanned for all fireworks that was coming up at me. Twisting, I dodged a firework and started accelerating down by adding power to the rockets in my feet.

Once I reached the building, I saw that the ceiling was opened, with me turning myself right and landing on the stage, with fire going off behind me, followed by specks of sparks falling on me as I raised my arms up, everyone cheering for me, and they were louder than the music. Tapping my right foot on the ground, the ground started opening up and spinning me around as robotic arms came out of the ground and started removing my armor and storing it under ground.

Now I was dressed in a simple suit, and my Arc Reactor was still visible even through the black. Now facing the back, I saw multiple Monika's dancing on the big screen, where they ended up moving away to revile a sign that said Science Expo. Once I turned back to the people, the ground closed up and I gave everyone a bow. "Well, will you look at that!" I said, standing up straight and seeing some science inventions behind everyone. "I think, if I'm right, that's suppose to be a proto type of a flying car?" I asked, squinting my eyes as I tried to get a better look at it. "I expect great things from that, as do I expect all other projects!" I said, getting cheers. "Because the mind is the start, its what you do with it after you get an idea that counts." I said, turning to the screen. "Now, I'm only a guest, just like all of you." I said, looking at everyone. "So, I would like to introduce to you, my sister, the person in charge of all of this, and the person who pays for my armors dry cleaning." I said, getting some laughs, before I held my hands up. "That's a joke, I clean up after my self, unless she damages it." I said, holding my hand out to the side. "Please welcome, Miss Winter Rose!" I said, with everyone cheering as I clapped, watching her waving her hand as she walked over to me.

Once she reached me, I took her hand and she leaned in, kissing my cheek, before turning to everyone. seeing this, I walked to the edge of the stage and jumped down, joining the crowed and getting my picture taken with the people around me. She was silent, watching us and once they stopped, she started specking. "Honestly, you do everything differently." She said, smiling as she shook her head. "Anyways, I'm not going to stand up here and praise my brother, or talk about my self." She said, holding her head up high. "I'm here to talk about the Science Expo." She said, with everyone cheering. "Now, as everyone knows, this is a charity event for the North Hamelin's schools, to inspire the next generation to get creative and change the world into a better place." She said, with everyone cheering. "Now, how about we get this Expo started?" She asked, with everyone cheering.

"Dakota." I heard Monika say through my ear piece, with me placing my hand over my ear. "I have some bad news." She said, confusing me. "Your Arc Reactor is not only keeping you alive...But its slowly poisoning you." She said, shocking me. "I don't know what to say, because its at fifty nine percent." She said, with me looking up at a random camera, knowing she was looking at me through it.

Giving her a nod, I looked over at Winter, knowing she heard Monika as well as she had a shocked look on her face. Smiling at her, I turned around and pulled out a sharpie, where I started taking autographs, signing picture's, toy helmets and all. One girl wanted me to sign her chest, but was removed from the area as that was just plain wrong. Reaching the entrance, I waved at people as I made my way towards the limo that had pulled up.

Once I entered, I gave everyone another smile before closing the door, where I started thinking to my self. 'I wont make it past the next year.'

 **The next day**

 **'** Is this necessary?' I thought as I was at court, because I knew that they wanted to get my armor like everyone else.

"Do you, or do you not, own a specialized weapon?" The governor asked, with me leaning up to the mic.

"I do not." I said, leaning back, before going back to the mic. "It depends on what you call a weapon." I added, leaning back in my chair and looking back at Winter, who pointed at the front.

"The Iron Man weapon." He said, with me looking at him.

"It is not a weapon." I said, with him narrowing his eyes at me.

"Then what is it?" He asked, getting irritated.

"The Iron man armor, is like a prosthetic." I said, confusing him. "It amplifies my Arc Reactor, improving my health a bit, not by much." I said, shrugging. "Not only that, the armor its self will not function without an Arc Reactor, which Jack, my brother, stole from me to power up his modified version of my armor, and if I didn't take up my old Arc Reactor, he would still be out there, causing havoc." I said, scooting closer. "I didn't make the Iron man Armor to become a weapon, but a protective suit, while Jack stole my plans and made it into a weapon." I said, knowing I was pissing him off. "If you want it, then you're going to need to take me in as well, and that is illegal as that is basically prostitution." I said, getting some laughs from the people, where I turned to them. "I'm serious."

"How about we turn to our leading expert in weapons to determine if the Iron man armor is actually a weapon. Jacobi Muller, will you please." The governor said, pointing to the man on the far side.

I didn't bother looking at him as I pulled out my holographic phone and pulled up Monika, who didn't say anything as I typed in the name of the man as he started talking about the armor. Soon I was given multiple images of camps came up, with videos of said camps. "Excuse me." I said, looking at the TV that Jacobi was using, where I then slid up on the holographic phone, with a video popping up. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, isn't that you?" I asked, referring to the man as he stood by and watched a man in an exo-skeleton, who then twisted all the way around, shocking everyone, including said man as he unplugged the TV. "That's not all, most country's are doing the same thing, but I would say that they are about, twenty years away, Jacobi thirty." I said, with him taking up his mic.

"I would like to point out that the test pilot survived." He said, with me shacking my head.

"No he didn't, because at the end of the video, didn't the armor end up constantly twisting around to the point that it popped off the top?" I asked, knowing I was right as I was watching the video. Closing it, I looked at him. "You do know murder is against the law, as well as human experimentation, right?" I asked, with him getting mad. "And yet you're mad that I wont hand over my property." I said, turning to the governor. "Get over it, because the way I see it, I made a way to better the world while not relying on the I.S. units, but I do not oppose the I.S. units as they have there job and I'll do mine, and that is working with my sister to better the world." I said, standing up. "Now if you will excuse me, if there's nothing left to say, I have to go." I said, with everyone asking questions as I closed off the meeting, not wanting to deal with this anymore as I had better things to take care of.

 **Later that day**

Walking into the lab, I snapped my fingers. "Time to wake up Monika, daddy's home." I said, making my way over to the computer as she did a scan of the entire room.

"Welcome back, and I'm not calling you daddy." She said, with me shrugging. "But it is good to see you in actual clothing, instead of the armor." She said as the news popped up on the screen for a second before closing.

"Mind getting the coffee ready?" I asked, turning to see an arm working of a drink at the small bar I had set up. Walking over to it, I saw that it wasn't coffee but some green drink. "What's this?" I asked, pouring me a drink of it.

"That is something I put together to help your health, with the poisoning and all." She said, with me taking a sit, felt like throwing it up, but finished it never the less. "Well, how did it taste?" She asked, with me looking over at the computer.

"Like dry grass, but I'm going to take it that its suppose to taste like that." I said, walking back to the computer. "If its for my health, I don't mind." I said, pulling out a device from the counter, where I then checked my blood level by poking my thumb on it. it read blood toxic level at sixty four percent, making me frown.

"It appears that by using the Iron Man suit, is accelerating your condition." She said, with me shacking my head at that, before lifting my shirt up to look at the Arc Reactor, where I saw some lines around it, making me frown even more. "Either you die quickly, or you prolong your existence and die slowly." She said, with me lowering my shirt at what she said. "I know you wont take the quick way out, and I'm happy you wont." She said, making me smile. "By the way, Winters coming down." She said, with me looking over to the door and watched as she walked down the stairs and the doors opened.

"Is this a joke?" She asked, marching over to me, confusing me on why she was mad at me. "What were you thinking?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm thinking that you're mad at me for something." I said, standing up and walking around the room at other plans I had. "You look ill, you ok?" I asked, grabbing a virtual plan, crushed it down and tossed it into a virtual trashcan.

"Why haven't you told Mom yet?" She asked, with me looking at her as I pushed a few plans away.

"I don't want to worry her, because that would mean that she would lose another son." I said, making her frown. "First she lost Father, then she lost Jack to insanity and now she's about to lose her second son to poisoning of a device he's using to keep him alive, and so far, I haven't found a way to counteract it." I said, where she coughed, making me look at her. "Come on, lets get you looked at." I said, grabbing her arm and leading her over to the table.

"Once I sat her down on it, she looked annoyed as I took a device and swiped it across her for-head, where the screen popped up and told me what was wrong with her. "You have a cold, nothing to worry about, just go home, get a nice bowl of soup, preferably chicken noodle, and get some rest and you'll be fine the next morning." I said, with her grabbing my arm.

"I'll be fine, but you wont." She said, not looking at me when she said that.

"Right now, there's nothing I can do to slow down the process or stop it." I said, rubbing her head. "Besides, its not affecting me personally, nothing physical." I lied, knowing dame well that it was. "And another thing, I don't want her to know, because I want to find a cure for this as soon as I can before it gets worse, and when I tell her, that will be the worst case scenario." I said, with her nodding and letting me go, still not looking at me. "Besides, I never got to congratulate you." I said, walking over to the small bar and pulling out two wine glasses. "Before you say anything, its not wine." I said, opening the small fridge and pulling out some orange juice, pouring both of us a glass.

"You are an idiot." She said as I walked over to her and handed her a glass.

"Yes, you're idiot of a brother." I said, smiling as we hit glasses before drinking.

 **The next day**

Ducking under a punch from a virtual Monika, I threw one my self, but she brought her arm up blocked it, where I then hit her with my elbow, shocking her as she backed away. "What was that?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"Mixed marshal arts, its been around for like, three weeks." I joked, with her pointing at me.

"Its called dirty boxing." She said, narrowing her eyes at me before looking to the side. Looking her way, I saw Tabane walk in, talking with Winter. I was then hit in the back of the head, where I turned to look at the virtual Monika. "Lesson one, never take your eye-"

"I didn't let her finish as I kicked her in the gut, sending her flying to the corner of the ring. "Sorry about that." I said, walking over to her and helping her up. "Call it a game?" I asked, with her nodding. "Good, because I want to talk to Tabane real quick." I said, with us shaking hands as she vanished. "Ta-Chan!" I called out, waving at her with a smile.

"Hey Da-Chan!" She said, running over to me and literally jumped over the ropes of the ring, landing next to me. "How ya doing?" She asked, with me shacking my head at her.

"Been better, anyways, I have something very important I need to tell you." I said, confusing her. "So, you know how the Arc Reactor works, right?" I asked, with her nodding. "Well, you can add in a side effect." I said, confusing her even more. "Its not only keeping me alive, but slowly killing me." I said, shocking her. "I'm being poisoned, and seeing as I don't know very many people, who are as smart or smarter than me in your case, I need your help in finding a way to counter act the poison or cure it." I said, picking up a water bottle and drinking the Grass drink Monika has been making for me.

"Sure, I'll start right on it." She said, then crossing her arms. "How were you fighting a virtual object?" She asked, with me taking off the boxing gloves, helm, chest pad, elbow pads, knee pads, and pads of the bottom on my feet and equipping them on her just as fast as she could move.

"They have virtual components on them that interact with other virtual objects." I said, getting her to nod. "Want to go around against Monika, test the ropes, because this is just the Beta stage." I said, with her nodding and Monika appearing not long after, fixing her gloves. "Now, you wont feel pain, but will still be moved if she hits you." I added, with her nodding and me leaving the ring. "Don't go easy on her Monika, she can kick my tail from here to New York if she wanted to." I said, where I turned around and watched Monika get slammed on the ground, where it shook the ring its self, shocking everyone.

"She's strong." Winter said, with me nodding as Tabane helped Monika up, shook hands and went at it again, getting the same result. "Ya, this might be a while." She said, rubbing her face.

"So, I'm taking it that you asked her for help in the I.S. program?" I asked, with her nodding. "Usually she would turn people down, how did you convince her?" I asked, seeing Monika get knocked down again.

"Well, I just asked her to show me the basics and from there we would take over and that's all she would need to do." She said, with me nodding.

"That's nice of you, I mean, all she wants to do is be left alone and be with her family, who she hasn't seen in a long time." I said, with her nodding. "Say, how about we take a business trip?" I asked, looking at her, who had a shocked look on her face.

"But we don't-"

"I've already made the plans, Germany, all you have to do is accept it, from there you can even make some deals with other corporations to get better knowledge on the I.S. units." I said, shocking her, before she let out a sigh.

"Fine, usually its me who makes the plans, being the CEO and all, but you do make an excellent point." She said, then pointing at me. 'But were taking mother, were still kids you know!" She said, with me nodding.

"I'm fine with that." I said, with us flinching as Monika was flung out of the ring, only to vanish as that was her range on the Virtual arena.


	5. MKV

"Germany is a really beautiful place." I said, following Mother, who looked like she was having the time of her life, after everything she had been through in the past few years. "Now, whatever happens next, just go with it." I said, with Mother turning to me with a confused look as we entered a restaurant.

As soon as we did, our picture was taken by a lot of photographers, with Mother covering her face from all the flashes. I grabbed her hand, with Winter following my lead, and guiding her over a table, ignoring all the questions we were getting. It wasn't long until security, Winters that is, made them leave and not cause a scene in such a beautiful place as I might add.

"Wow, do you both deal with this a lot?" Mother asked, a shocked look on her face as she still rubbed her eyes.

"No, never." Winter said, looking at me. "I'm taking that this is due to you coming over here and helping out six months ago?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Even if I did it against there permission, I couldn't just let the rockets cause more harm." I said, with them knowing that the rockets were mine. "Don't worry, I took responsibility." I said, with them nodding. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to go get us a drink, three Sweet teas?" I asked, with me wanting a sweet tea. They both nodded, with me standing up and walking over to the counter.

Once I reached it, I saw everyone looking at me, and it made me nervous. "Excuse me, Dakota?" A man in a white suit asked, with me turning to him. "I have an idea on a solar powered jet, that absorbs the sunlight and will use that power it stored up during the night." He said, with me not caring.

"Great idea." I said, taking a napkin and writing down on it. "My sister, along with my Mother are over there, take that idea over to them, try to convince my sister on the idea, and if she approves, call this number, it will lead you directly to my right hand women, Monika, and she will set up and appointment with me, and from there we will talk on how to make it more officiant." I said, with him smiling as he took the napkin and went to talk to my family.

"Dakota." I heard, with me getting annoyed that it was Jacobi. "Is that you, hey pal, how are you doing?" He asked, walking over to me and patting me on the shoulder. Looking at him, he smiled even more. "Looks like I'm not the only rich guy here from Australia." He said, with me nodding as he turned to where he came from. "You know Katalin, she's the-"

"Vanity's lead reporter." I said, shacking her hand. "Nice to meet you again." I said, with her smiling.

"The same to you Dakota." She said, where we let go and turned to Jacobi, where someone came over, took our picture and she pulled out a tape recorder. "Is this the first time you two have gotten together since the-"

"It is, and one moment please." I said, turning to the person on the counter. "Three Sweet Teas, one light ice, one with no ice." I said, with him nodding and walking away. "And wasn't your contract revoked?" I asked, with him leading me away, making me unconfutable.

"Actually, its on hold." He said, with me looking at him.

"Tell me, what's the difference between hold and canceled?" I asked, wanting him to tell the truth.

"Um... the truth-why don't we put that away-the truth is I'm actually helping to present something at your Expo." He said, with me raising an eyebrow at him.

"My expo?" I asked, with him nodding. "It doesn't have my name or even Winters name on it, it has Science there, meaning it belongs to the people who believe in making the world a better place, including Winter and I. So its not just ours, its the peoples." I said, with him nodding. "Now, before it even gets there, I'm going to want to make sure that it works so we don't have an accident." I said, waving at them as I went off to the bathroom.

Once I walked in, I locked the door and pulled out the device, where I looked at my blood toxic level, with it increasing to a sixty seven percent. Narrowing my eyes, I decided to taste my blood, where I spat it out as I tasted the poison. Looking in the mirror, I frowned as I didn't have enough time.

Walking out, I made my way back to the table, seeing Winter and Mother both drinking there tea. Sitting down, I smiled at them. "What took you so long?" Winter asked, with me shacking my head, with her knowing what I was doing.

"Excuse me, Dakota?" A man asked, walking over to us, gaining our attention. "I'm sorry to bother you, but would you like a tour of the race track before it starts?" He asked, with me looking at Mother, wanting to get her permission first.

"I don't see the harm in that." She said, patting the Box beside her. "Don't worry, I'll keep it safe." She said, with me nodding and standing up. "You're sister and will talk business while you're away." She said, with me hugging her, getting a shocked look from her as it was the first hug I've given her in years.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I said, following the man.

"Would you also like to join one of our drivers in the race?" He asked, with me getting interested in the idea.

 **Later, race track**

'What better way to get a tour, than to be apart of the race its self.' I thought, wearing a black race suit with my name on the front in purple. I waved at the people as I followed the racer, who was waving at the people aw well. Reaching the sports car, I climbed in and buckled up, with the driver sitting next to me and buckling up as well, where we both were handed helmets for safety.

"You don't have to win, but do go fast." I said, with him looking at me and nodded as he started the car and moved over to the starting line. As the time clocked down, I took a deep breath and released it just as the race started. Instantly I was pushed back against the seat as he took off, with us passing two cars instantly, putting us in fifth place.

I was scared at first because I want in my armor, moving at a high speed. Looking at the driver, I saw that he was relaxed, where I took the time to relax as well. Nothing was wrong with racing, it was just scary at first, but I got used to it quickly. Getting a call, I hit the side of my help to press the ear piece. "GET OFF THE TRACK!?" I heard Monika, with us rounding the corner, with me seeing three of the cars that were in front of us cut in half. Grabbing the driver, I pulled on him, sending us rolling, narrowly dodging a swipe from some kind of electro whip.

Once we landed, we were on the bottom. Grabbing the driver, I removed his seatbelt and he fell, with me doing the same as well. Taking off my helm, I fixed my self to where I was sitting on the ground and started pulling the driver out, looking at what looked like an unmanned I.S. unit. Dragging him to the side, I jumped to the side just in time to dodge a swipe, preventing me from leaving the track filed, but saving the driver.

"Your mother is on her way, get out of there now!" Monika said, with me staring the I.S. unit down. Seeing a few cars round the corner, I watched as it didn't move or care for them as they all came to a stop, crashing as they did. Grabbing a piece of metal, holding it like a baseball bat, I got ready to fight it, not caring if I was at a disadvantage, a big one at that.

It swiped at me, with me using the pipe as a sword to hit it, but it cut right through it, shocking me. Tossing it aside, I jumped to the other side and got away from another strike. Looking back, I saw it going for another attack, with me rolling back, and again it struck, with me scooting back, where it went after me again, and it would of gotten my legs if I didn't open them, but it was really close to cutting my privet parts.

Standing up, I started running away, only for it to hit the ground and make it pop up, sending me flying onto the ground. Looking in front of me, I saw the car I was in, and that the gas was leaking. Looking in the mirror, I saw it swinging its whip around, before slamming it down on me. At the last second, I jumped out of the way, watching as it was caught up in an explosion. Looking at my arm, I saw that it was on fire, where I started smacking it to put out the flame, glad I was wearing fire proof clothes underneath.

Looking back at it, I saw it walking closer to me, making me sweat, until I saw my Mother's car come flying by, with me jumping onto the fence as she drove into the I.S. unit, pinning it to the wall. "Are you ok!?" Mother asked, with me jumping off the fence and over to her, where it then swiped at me, cutting part of the car, shocking me. "BASTARD!?" Mother yelled, backing up and then hitting it again, and repeating it as I backed up.

"MOM, WHERES THE CASE!?" I asked, trying to keep some distance from the I.S. unit.

"RIGHT HERE!?" I heard winter, watching as it was tossed out of the back seat, hitting my feet. Stepping on it, it opened up. Reaching down, it wrapped around my arms and started moving around as I placed it on my chest, and once I extended my arms, it created the MKV armor.

The MKV Armor is my fifth Iron Man suit and the first specialized suit to focus on portability and easy access. Specializing in portability and accessibility, the MKV is designed to grant me a portion of the benefits that the normal armor gives, no matter where or what situation I would be in. With that in mind the MKV is constructed to be much lighter than the previous armors. The suit is made up of a multitude of individual, miniature plates that allowed the suit to be collapsed and compacted into the unassuming form of a briefcase.

Like previous models, the armor increases my natural physical abilities to superhuman levels, granting me high levels of superhuman strength and durability. However, due to the lighter plating and gaps between the numerous plates this suit was slightly more vulnerable overall than the other models. Also due to it's focus on portability, the armor lacks any of the on-board weapons of the earlier and future models, but is still equipped with weapons level repulser gauntlets for combat as well as a standard unibeam.

Placing my foot on the car, I kicked them away, saving them from a fatal attack. Looking at the I.S. unit, I scanned it to see what all it could do, and so far, it was a weak model. No long range weapons, focused on its whips and was being controlled from someone across the world, meaning that they didn't need to be close to move it around.

Aiming to take it down quick, I was hit in the arm by the IS unit, where I then tried to go at it again, only to get the same results, but it hit me across the chest, cutting the armor, shocking me. Seeing as I had more room now, I took aim and fired, with the whips deflecting the blast, shocking me even more at its defense level. It then took a step closer, tossing its whip at my arm, then its other one around my neck, pulling me over it and onto the ground, where it did it again, this time making me land on my Mother's car, getting a scream from her as I was then pulled off the car.

It removed one of its whips, shutting it down and charging the other one up, increasing the electricity around my neck. Looking up at it, I wrapped my arm around the same whip, pulling myself closer. I ducked under the second whip, where I started wrapping the whip around me with each step I took, getting irritated by this I.S. unit. Once I reached it, I knew it had no way of fighting back, where I started going on the attack, and I wasn't letting up either as I ended up removing its second arm. Grabbing its head, I looked over at Monika, who nodded and closed her eyes, with her shutting it down not long after.

Letting it fall, I.S. units arrived, grabbing the unmanned I.S. unit as a familiar I.S. unit landed in front of me. Removing my helmet, I saw her nod to me, before turning around and doing her job while everyone cheered for us. Two things were on my mind though, why was I targeted and how was I going to get out of this mess.

 **Later, Germany I.S. base**

"Ow, easy on the alcohol!" I said, with a women with one eye standing in front of me as another was patching me up. "So, you have no idea on who sent the unmanned I.S. unit?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Ja, zere is nein vay to trace it?" She said, making me frown at that. "Zat is vy ve prought you in, tell us, vo vould vant you dead?" She asked, making me sigh.

"Sadly, a lot of people, terrorists at that." I said, with her nodding. "You know about my back ground story, correct?" I asked, with her nodding. "Well, its the same people who want me dead, or at least that's my theory." I said, with her nodding. As for the I.S. unit, that was specifically built to kill me, because when I scanned it, it was made to counteract my armor, not any other I.S. unit, so, I thank you for taking it in." I said, with her nodding.

"Vould you like to zee it?" She asked, with me shacking my head at her.

"No thank you, I have to find away to apologies to my Mother for this." I said, standing up before the women could take a blood sample. "It was a pleasure to meet you, and hope we can do so under different circumstances." I said, bowing to her, with her doing the same as I left.


	6. MKII Stolen

"Its getting worse." Monika said as I looked at a mirror, my shirt unbuttoned as I stared at the Arc Reactor, seeing the lines had increased. "You're blood toxic levels are at eighty one percent." She said, with me nodding. "If nothing is done soon, you might as well be dead." She said, with me closing my eyes.

"Monika." I said, gaining her attention as she appeared on the mirror. "If today was your last day, and I know that wont happen, what would you do with it?" I asked, opening my eyes to look at her.

"I would spend it with you, till the very end, because to me, you're my most precious person." She said, with me smiling. "Happy birthday by the way." She said, with the wall opening up and a cupcake popped out with a candle on it. Picking it up, I blew out the candle and removed it. "What did you wish for?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"If I tell you, then it wont come true." I said, smiling at her as I removed the wrapper and saw that it was red velvet. "Well, time to make the best of it." I said, biting into the cupcake.

 **Later, down stairs**

Walking around, I spent my day with Winter and mother, not really into the party that was going on around us. I wanted nothing more than to be with just them, Tabane as well, but she couldn't make it and gave me a recording saying that she would be here the next day.

It was a quiet party, with each of my armors, besides the MKV, on display for the party. They were allowed to take pictures of and with it, but not touch it. Everyone had fun, including Monika as there were some people trying out the Boxing ring with her, with her beating most of the guys and losing to the kids. Her Settings were set on random, but still she had fun.

Winter looked down, but was still having fun. She, like my self, didn't want to go anywhere but stay close to me, like it was my last day on earth. Hell, it might as well be as I was most likely going to die in three days, if my calculations were correct. Mother was happy, but I could tell she knew something was up with us.

She would find out tonight, after the party because I was out of time. Seeing her pick up a mic, I stood to the side with Winter as she cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Thank you, everyone for coming tonight." She said, getting claps from the guests. "I know I don't make my self known much, but as we all know, todays a special day." She said, looking at me as I frowned. "My youngest sons birthday, making him fourteen today." She said, with everyone clapping, and some people yelling happy birthday. "Dakota, would you like to say some words?" She asked, with me walking over to her.

Taking the mic from her, I looked at everyone as they were silent. I didn't know what to say, because what was I suppose to say? I couldn't think of anything, so I looked at my family. "I don't have much to say, but there is something that I need to get off my chest." I said, smiling at them. "Mom, Winter." I said, confusing them. "I'm not even sure if I have said this to you before, I love you two." I said, with Mother covering her mouth and Winter's eyes widened from the shock. "Lets be honest, I couldn't of done most of this without you two, and if I didn't have you two, I would be dead somewhere in an ally way three days from now." I said, getting laughs from the people and Mother, but not Winter as she knew what I was saying. "And if that happens, I want to give each of you something." I said, looking at Mother. "For you Mom, I want to give Monika to you, to help you with even the smallest of things." I said, then looking over at Winter. "Sis, I'll be giving you my armors and research I have." I said, with Winter looking away. "They wont be functional, but I want you to do good with them, better than me." I said, with her nodding. "Now, lets get this party back on!" I said, with everyone cheering as my family walked over to me, with Winter giving me a hug with tears in her eyes.

"You have to tell her." Winter said, her voice muffled by my shirt.

"I plan to, after the party." I whispered, with her nodding as we broke apart as a cake was pulled out. Before everyone could sing, there were light going off outside, with me knowing that this was going to be annoying. Walking over to the window, I saw the army pulling up, making me sigh. "Ok everyone, party's over!" I said, blowing out the candles before anyone could say anything. "Monika, operation delta." I said, walking over to the MKIV as it opened up, while the others were sucked into the wall, heading back down to the lab.

"What's going on?" Winter asked as there was a loud knocking on the door.

"The army, that's what." I said as the suit closed up as I entered, with Monika popping up not long after. Walking forward, the door was knocked down and men with guns ran in, with everyone running out while Mother and Winter backed up against the wall, not sure what to do.

"Dakota, stand down and release the armor!" One of them commanded, with me getting ready for combat. "Take him down!" He said, with lazars appearing below me, confusing me as it cut a hole in the ground. Falling down, I landed on my back in the lab, where I saw someone inside my MKII, the original style that it was suppose to be.

"Nice armor, don't mind if I take it for a test run." The man said, grabbing me and tossing me across the room. Hitting the wall, I sat up and used my thrusters to get closer to him, but as soon as I did, he punched me through the ceiling, where I went flying into the ring. Standing up, I looked on as he flew through the hole, wobbling. "You don't deserve to wear that armor, shut it down!" He commanded as I stood up, staring him down. Turning my back to him, he ended up grabbing me from behind, where I used my thrusters to push us through the ball, back to where everyone else was at. Standing up, I caught a grenade and tossed it out the room, with it exploding outside. Looking at the one responsible, he backed up as I approached him, when I was then hit from behind, knocking me to the ground.

"Sorry pal." I said, standing up and headbutting him, knocking him to the ground. "But Iron man doesn't have a sidekick." I said, with him standing up not long after.

"Side. kick. this!" He said, punching me with each word, kicking me down. "Had enough?" He asked, standing over me. I sat up and punched his knee, knocking him down this time.

Standing up, we both started going at it again, each of us punching the other. 'This is getting annoying!' I thought as I headbutted him, knocking him into the counter. Turning to the army, I gave a yell that made them run, scaring them. Looking back at the person in the MKII, I was hit with the counter, sending me flying into the firepit, getting screams from my family as even they left.

Pulling my self out, I turned to the MKII, seeing them aiming there hand at me, with me doing the same thing. "You think you got what it takes?" I asked, raising my own hand.

"Put your hand down." He said, powering up.

"You want to be a war machine, then take your shot!" I said, powering up as well.

"Put it down!"

"You going to take your shot?"

"Put it down!?"

"No!?"

With that, both of us fired our repulser blasts at the other, each hitting the other and sending us flying back by the explosion it caused. Once the smoke cleared, I was pinned under the rubble, too weak to move it after that explosion. Looking at the MKII, I watched as he walked away, before taking off, leaving me and my broken house behind.

 **The next day**

My Mother didn't take the being poisoned thing well, nor the army coming in and attacking, so she was doing everything she could to fight back. Winter went off to work on counter measures against the army, while me? Well I went out and got donuts in the MKIV, as I felt board and a little depressed. So once I got the donuts, I sat inside there donut, that was on top of the store, and looked on at the city as I ate, not sure how the world would be without me in it.

"Sir!" A voice called, with me looking down to see a women in a black suit, looking up at me. "I'm going to have to ask you to exit the donut!" She said, with me shrugging and jumping off, using my thrusters to land beside her. "Not only that, but Tabane sent me to talk to you." She said, gaining my attention.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm Chifuyu Orimura." She said, staring me down, actually intimidating me. "To Tabane, as much as I hate it, I'm Chi-chan." She said, sighing as she said that.

"Ah, the only person who can go toe to toe with her." I said, holding my hand out to the door. "Please, have a donut with me." I said, leading the way inside, with her following me. Walking over to a booth, we sat down. "So, you here to give me a lecture?" I asked, knowing about her from Tabane.

"No, I'm here to talk about your condition." She said, with me nodding. "How is everything working out for you?" She asked, making me sigh.

"Crappy." I said, rubbing my face. "Everything's just going down the drain." I said, where I looked to the side and saw Tabane walking over to us.

She sat down, and she was serious. "That's not looking good." Chifuyu said, looking at the marks on my neck. "Hit him." She said, confusing me until Tabane stabbed me in the neck with a needle, making me jump at the sudden pain.

"What was that?" I asked, rubbing the spot, where I started feeling amazing. "What did you do to me?" I asked, looking at Tabane.

"Its what we did for you." Chifuyu said, with me looking at her. "That's a temporary fix, giving you at least another month by Tabane's calculations." She said, with said girl sticking her tongue out at me. "Now, you lost a suit, what are you going to do about that?" She asked, with me knowing what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to fight for my armor, not wallow away and die.

"I'm going to fight for it, because its my property." I said, with Tabane nodding, then pointing at my chest.

"That Arc Reactor of yours, isn't complete." She said, confusing me.

"What are you talking about, of course its complete." I said, pointing at my self. "I built it." I said, with her nodding.

"Yes, but your step father, before he died, made plans to better it for you." She said, shocking me that step father had plans for a new Arc Reactor. She placed a computer on the table, with me recognizing it as Fathers. "Take that home, work on it as fast as you can, because what is in there, will save your life." She said, with both of them getting up. "It was great to see you Da-Chan, now be safe." She said, running off while Chifuyu gave a light bow before walking off.

Before she stopped, looking at me. "The MKII will be shown at the Expo, keep good on your word and don't get anyone hurt." She said, walking away.

Taking the computer, I headed straight home, because this was something important.

 **Later that day**

Reaching the house, what was left of it, I made my way to the lab, seeing the rubble. "Monika, online!" I called out, seeing her pop up on a cracked screen.

"Sorry, but I can see anything other than this angel." She said, with me nodding as I understood. "What's up?" She asked, with me plugging a flash drive into my computer, with her entering it seconds later and then transferring her over to Fathers computer as soon as it was set up. "Your fathers computer?" She asked, confused.

"I need you to pull up a file, called Arc Reactor MKII."


	7. MKVI goes to War

I was mad.

No, take that back.

I was PISSED.

The army not only took my armor, but they fucked it up, turning it into a War Machine. My armor wasn't meant to be a War Machine, it was meant to protect the people, not rule over them like a tyrant. One thing was for sure, I was getting my armor back TODAY!? That was why I was flying to the Expo in my newest armor, and newest Arc Reactor.

The MKVI Is my sixth Iron Man suit and is built to replace the Mark IV after I created the improved Arc Reactor with a higher energy output using a new element. It is also the first suit to have a triangular chest piece.

Due to the poison, caused by the Palladium in the Arc Reactor, I created a new element from Father's research to replace the palladium core, creating a new, more powerful Arc Reactor. Based on the new Arc Reactor, I had to build the MKVI to withstand and better utilize the energy output of the new reactor, which the MKIV could not. A step above the previous Iron Man armors, the MKVI improves on many of the features of the previous suits. The core of the suit's improvements stems from the new Arc Reactor, which supplies a significantly higher amount of energy to the suit than ever before.

Like the previous models, the suit increased the physical abilities of the wearer, giving me superhuman strength, durability, movement speed and reflexes. The suit contains improved flight and weapons systems, including repulser's that are capable of a more sustained charge, and an improved, triangular shaped unibeam. This suit also demonstrated a higher level of mobility than the previous suits, allowing me to perform much more acrobatic movements both during flight and in combat.

Several advancements were made to the weapons systems that were carried over from previous suits as well as the addition of several new weapons. The suit retained the anti-tank missiles housed in each arm of the suit, as well as the mini-gun system concealed in each shoulder of the suit. Among the new weapons was a ring of micro-munition missiles housed in each gauntlet of the suit. These small missiles can be fired at an enemy and are able to embed themselves in a surface before detonating. The most notable addition to the suit was a palladium powered laser system, located on the back of each hand, that, when used, can easily cut through virtually any material, including most metals. However, the lasers can only be used once before having to eject the burnt out palladium cartridges. The MKVI was also the first suit to demonstrate underwater capabilities, remaining watertight at shallow, tidal depths.

As of right now, I was on my way to the Expo. "They started, they even made a few drones. Eight Army drones. Eight Navy drones. Eight Marine drones. Eight Air Force drones." Monika said, with her having access to the Expo, she could tell me everything that was happening in there.

"Thanks Monika, I want you to try to evacuate everyone." I said, with her nodding as she hung up. Flying into the Expo, I landed right in front of the War Machine, with everyone cheering. Looking to my right, I saw Jacobi looking at me in shock. "I should of known you were behind this." I said, walking over to the War Machine and staring him down. "Take off my armor, I wont tell you again." I said, with him looking at the drones behind him.

"You really think you have a chance right now?" He asked, with me shrugging.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I said, with each of them aiming at me. "Seriously, some military you are, planning an attack with all these people here." I said, pointing at the people.

"Everyone, I need you to evacuate, this is not a drill." Monika spoke, with everyone making there way to the exit as she continually said the same thing over and over.

"No witnesses, fine by me." He said, aiming his Gitlin gun at me, where I did a backflip off the stage, hovering in the air.

"Lets take this outside!" I said, flying up as he and the drones shot at me, where it became a game of cat and mouse. Twisting in the air, I watched as a few rounds flew past me, where I made an instant dive for the ground, with them following me. Before I could get to close, I went back into the expo, planning to have the drones crash into the wall.

"You got Navy drones on ground level, watch out for there missiles." Monika said, with me looking down as seeing them take aim at me.

"I wish I could hack everything with just a thought." I said, twisting in the air as they shot at me, with me looking at the shells as they flew over the people and into the water, causing an explosion. "Thank god, but I need help out here." I said, looking behind me as I saw that I was still being chased around.

"Did someone say help?" I heard Tabane, with me looking to the top left of my screen, seeing her smiling as her face glowed blue.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I twisted again, dodging more rounds.

"Well, right now I'm hacking into the War Machine, that way I can help you out from here." She said, making me smile.

"Good, thank you, but you might want to move a bit faster, because not only is it my tech, its someone else's so its going to be a bit harder to hack into." I said, with her nodding.

"I can still hack your stuff faster than you can." She said, with me nodding at that as I flew back up.

Looking down, I saw the Army drones lining up, with me getting a plan and going straight for them. Seeing them shoot there tank rifles, I moved out of the way and let them attack the Air Force drones, with them only getting one. Looking back at the Army drones, I saw them moving in the hot zone, the place where the people were scrambling at. Seeing one of them stop, I saw a kid wearing an Iron Man helmet, standing up to it. Seeing it aim its cannon at him, I dove for the kid, seeing him raise his hand up to it. Landing behind him, I shot down the army drone, shocking the kid. "Good work kid, go find your parents!" I said, taking off the next second as that could of ended bad.

Making my way to the parking lot, I had Monika take a recording of every car that was in there. Looking behind me, I saw the drones were still on my back. Moving around the pillars as they shot at me, I ended up getting one to go down, making me groan as my plans weren't working as well as I thought they would.

"A pack just left, three of them, there going back to the Expo!" Monika said, confusing me on why. "You've been locked on!" Monika said, with me doing barrel rolls as I was shot at, with a money counter building up on the side of my screen for each car that was destroyed until we exited the parking lot. Flying back to the Expo, I went back inside, where another one crashed, going through the big screen, but it just got back up and shot at me before getting back on track. "The Marine drones have started there chase on you!" Monika said, with me looking behind me as I saw them gaining.

"Pull up a playing filed." I said, confusing her. "I need a filed to guide me, I plan to go through that dome and quickly change directions to make them crash." I said, with her nodding and said filed popping up. "At least I'm not wearing a suit." I said, following said filed until I stopped once inside and flew straight up, followed by explosion going off behind me. "Alright, where's the War Machine?" I asked, looking around for it as I knew that he wouldn't fall for a cheep trick like that.

I was then tackled from above, sending both of us into a dome called the Oculus, a place that helps better grow plants. Once on the ground, I jumped up and tackled him, but he flipped me and started shooting his Gitlin gun at me, and would of hit my head if I didn't grab it and push it away as he continued to fire. "And done!" I heard Tabane say, with the suit powering down. Pushing it off, I watched as it opened, reviling a kid just like me, but I knew this kid. He was one of the nineteen kids that were never retrieved during my time in captivity.

Opening my helm, I stared him down. "What are you doing?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "I thought you were missing Andrew?" I asked, crossing my arms, but he just glared at me and pulled out him knife, only to get hit in the back of the head by the War Machine, knocking him out. "Well that's convenient." I said, looking at the War Machine.

"Heck ya it is, this bad boy has so much tech on it, its a walking tank!" Tabane said, with the War Machine doing some crazy poses, before stopping in a "how do I look" pose. "Well, how was my skills?" She asked, with me shacking my head at her.

"To be honest, I didn't think it would take you that long to hack it." I said, with the War Machine acting like it was blushing.

"Aw, were you impressed that I did it that quickly?" She asked, with me glaring at it.

"No, because I thought you would of gotten it done quicker." I said, getting a gasp from her. "Really, I expected you to gain control of it before we entered the parking lot." I said, with the War Machine stomping his foot.

"Well I'm sorry that you have some crazy hard Tech!?" She yelled, making me laugh, before I paled once all the remaining drones landed around us, making me close my helmet up. "Looks like Chi-Chan hasn't taken down the main operator." Tabane said, with me the fight starting as they started shooting at up, with us shooting right back. As the one of the army drones got close, I punched it in the head and then kneed it, breaking right through its chest, where I then turned around and elbowed another, then kicked one more away, tearing right through them. Seeing that I was locked on, I moved to the side and dodged a missile before shooting one right back, destroying three of them.

Looking around us, I saw that they were closing in on us. "Ta-Chan, get down!" I said, where I charged up the palladium powered laser system. Seeing her duck, I spun around, watched as I cut through everything around us like butter, destroying them.

"That was amazing, I think you should start off with that next time though." Tabane said, with me shrugging.

"Sorry, its a one time only." I said, ejecting the clips.

"Winter has both cornered and arrested Jacobi." Monika said, with me looking at her.

"Where is she and Mother?" I asked, with an image popping up, showing Winter at the Expo and another one showing Mother helping the people. "Good, there safe." I said, smiling.

"But you're not." Chifuyu said, with her popping up on screen, showing that she was in some kind of white room with a silver haired girl behind her. "The controller is missing and you have an Unmanned I.S. unit coming right for you." She said, shocking me. "We'll be there in ten." She said, with said Unmanned I.S. unit landing in front of us, showing that it was an upgraded version from Germany.

"Tell you what, make it five." I said, watching as the War Machine aimed a rocket at it, a tiny one at that and fired, but it just bounced off. "What was that?" I asked, looking at her.

"What, it said bunker buster, so I thought that it would of worked!" Tabane said, with me looking back at it and firing my own, with them bouncing off as well, shocking me. "What was that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"A warning!" I said, jumping away from the whip, with it popping the ground. Seeing the War Machine shoot at it, it then cut its Gitlin gun off, shocking me. Taking to the sky, I planed on getting behind it to do some damage, but it wrapped its whip around my leg and tossed me into the ground. Seeing Tabane shoot at it with her arm guns, I flew straight at it, but I was punched in the side, sending me flying behind it and crashing into a rock.

Standing up, I watched as the Tabane was pulled closer and punched, with me jumping at it and hitting it in return, only for it to headbutt me afterword's and wrap its whip around my neck, not even looking at me as it approached the war machine. Pulling the whip, I pulled it back, only for it to wrap its whip around the War Machines body, with Tabane trying to free it.

"Tabane, I have a plan!" I said, holding my hand out to her. "Shoot me while I shoot you!" I said, getting a confused look from her on screen, before she raised her hand up. "NOW!?" I yelled, with both of us shooting the other, causing another explosion, taking down the I.S. unit. Walking over to it, all that was left was the chest up. "That wasn't so bad." I said, with Monika popping up.

"You got bombs all around you and at the Expo!" She said, shocking me. "One's near Winter and one's near your Mother!" She said, shocking me.

"Fly!?" I yelled, making my way to my family.

"We got them, we're right here anyways!" Chifuyu called out, making me sigh as I watched two I.S. units fly up, followed by explosions going off, making me stop in mid air and watch them.

"Thank you, I really owe you one, I don't know what I would of done without you four." I said, making my way over to the Expo. "Now, I have to help clean up, check back with me afterword's if you want, or just head home, your call." I said, knowing that this was going to be a long night.


	8. IS Academy

Walking into the living room, I looked around as it had been three years since the army had stolen my armor. As it would turn out, Phantom Task had infiltrated our military, even going to the very top, meaning that it was our country leading a portion of said group. With the knowledge of politics, my Mother was appointed Prime Minister, of course there was an election and everything, she won, just barley. Winter had started construction on a new office building, and she was putting her name on it, last name that is. She said I wasn't needed anytime soon for it as it would take a total of six or seven years to complete. Monika has been a big help to both all of us, going so far and beyond even that.

Me, well I spent the past three years working on my own house, that way I could have my own room again, because it was wired sleeping in Jacks old room. Speaking of Jack, we heard that he escaped, with the help of phantom task. We thought that he would come back to seek revenge, but we soon learned that they vaporized him with some kind of cube thing as a test subject. The I.S. units moved out and took down the ship over green land, and they were still looking for the cube as no ship has been in or out since the fall. The reason being, is because the Cube was used by said ship, and with no one in or out that would mean that said cube was still there, somewhere.

It devested Mother, knowing that another family member had perished, but this time there wasn't even a body. Winter was sad as well, but not as much as Mother as Jack was a prick to both of us. Even I was saddened by the news, because even with him being an enemy, he was still family, even if it wasn't by blood. Monika, she was glad that he was dead, and that made us hate her for a bit until she told us that he tried to permanently delete her while I was away and we understood her reasoning.

walking over to the window, I held a cup of coffee in hand as I looked out at the Ocean. "Not a bad view, don't you think?" I asked, looking over my shoulder, seeing a slightly older Chifuyu, still dressed the same, sitting on the couch.

"It appears that I can no longer sneak up on you." she said, drinking her own coffee. "How did you know?" She asked, looking over at me.

"I smelt the chocolate in your coffee, compared to my caramel flavored." I said, taking a sip of my coffee, with her nodding.

"Have they approached you yet, about my offer?" She asked, with me nodding. You see, a week ago, my mother told me about Chifuyu wanting me to attend a school in Japan as a representative of Australia. I was against it at first, because it was mostly focused on I.S. units and had nothing to offer me, but I changed my mind once I realized that this was my chance to make friends, ACTUAL FRIENDS!? Not just Monika, Winter and Mother, but people my age! "And?" She asked, putting her drink down on the table, with a costar popping out of the table, holding the cup, shocking her.

"Neat isn't it?" I asked, walking over to the table and placed mine down, with it happening again. "The table has heat and cold sensing. If its at a specific temp, it brings up a coaster." I said, placing my hand on the table, with nothing happening. "Once the costars out, you just have to slide it into the slit at the end, like puck." I said, picking up my cup and sliding the coaster into the slot, getting a nod from her.

"Impressive, it seems that you're not entirely focused on the I.M. units, but home appliance as well." She said, with me nodding. "A handy skill to have, I approve." She said, smiling as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, and as for your offer." I said, looking her in the eyes. "I accept, not because it is on I.S. units or the girls, but I need some dame friends." I said, making her sigh.

"You should be aware that my brother, Ichika Orimura, will be attending as well, as the first OFFICIAL, male I.S. unit." She said, with me knowing she was calling Jack an I.S. user as well, but not an official user but a user none the less.

"That's cool, I actually get a guy to hang out with!" I said, with her nodding.

"Yes, but he is an idiot, and with your knowledge of the I.M. unit, he might get confused." She said, reaching into the bag next to her, pulling out some books. "Here, read and learn all of these before you get to the Academy, from there you are to go to room 1-1." She said, with me taking said books and flipping through them.

'Ok, so other than this, what do I-and she's gone." I said, looing back at where she was, only to see her gone and a school uniform in her place. "Well, good thing I've packed everything, I hope I get my own lab." I said, standing up and making my way over to the door, where my bags were all packed.

 **Two weeks later**

Walking into class 1-1, I saw nothing but girls, with them staring at me. Some in aw, and others in confusion. Looking at the name tags on the desks, I followed them till I got to my name, but it had Rose as last name and Feichko as my middle. I didn't disapprove of it as I didn't have a middle name, so I would accept that.

Sitting down, I watched as all other students entered the room, with me seeing Ichika Orimura, the only other male in the Academy. Ichika was five foot six, with black hair that is parted in the middle, dark brown eyes and a slim but trained body. all in all, he looked like a good guy. Seeing him look at me, he had a shocked look, where I just gave him a wave.

once all the students were in, I could feel the looks from everyone on both Ichika and I, and it made me feel unconfutable. "Congratulations on making it into the Academy." Our teacher said as she walked in, with me looking at her. She had short green hair with matching colored eyes and glasses. Five foot, she has a voluptuous figure and very large breasts, the largest I've seen in person. She was wearing a revealing yellow dress with short sleeves and knee high boots. "I'm your first year sub homeroom teacher, Miss Maya Yamada." She introduced, with a screen popping up, showing that she is a assistant teacher.

The room was quiet, with me looking around and seeing some of the girls looking at me, but more were looking at Ichika. 'I get the feeling that this is going to cause a lot of problems of the both of us.' I thought, biting my thumb nail, not liking what has yet to come.

Yamada had a shocked look on her face as she looked at both Ichika and I, with me making the hand gesture to go on, with her nodding. "Starting now, you're all students of the I.S. Academy!" She said, still looking at me. "As you know, this is a boarding school." She said, looking at a map of the entire school that popped up on the screen, with me getting a good look at it. "Students are together during and after school hours, so I hope everyone gets along and make the next three years enjoyable." She said, with me nodding as that was one of the main reasons why I was here, to make friends. "Umm...Now moving onto self introductions, lets go by numerical order on the class roll." She said, looking at the clipboard and started calling off there names.

I didn't pay attention much as I wanted to get to know everyone on my own time, because that's how things usually went in school. If you wanted to know someone, you just go over to them and introduce yourself. Just then, it looked like everyone fell face first into there desk, shocking me. Looking at the only person standing up, I watched as Ichika looked around shocked. "Was that bad?" He asked, only to get hit in the head by Chifuyu, who just walked in. seeing him hit the ground, I face palmed at him, because he really was an idiot like she said. "SIS!?" He yelled, only to get hit again, making me groan at the idea of him being such an idiot.

"You will call me Miss Orimura while at school!" She corrected, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you're back, dose that mean that the meetings over already!?" Yamada asked, looking happy.

"That's right Miss Yamada." Chifuyu said, smiling at the women. "I'm sorry for having you greet my class for me." She said, walking over to her, with Yamada moving out of the way of the podium and Chifuyu standing behind it herself. "Alright class, I'm you're homeroom teacher Miss Chifuyu Orimura!" She introduced, placing a hand on her chest. "It is my job to train you well enough to stand on your feet in one year." She said, with the entire class yelling out in excitement, shocking me.

'Is she really well known?' I thought as I looked at everyone as they went crazy.

Seeing her sigh, I watched as she placed a hand on her head. "I'm amazed at how many nut jobs come here every year." She said, with me agreeing with her as this was just insane! "I bet they put all the loonies in my class on purpose." She said, with me nodding my head as I was agreeing with her...

'HEY, IM NOT A LOONIE!?' I yelled in my head, before shacking my head. 'She's just talking about the girls, not me, and that makes me feel better about my self.'

"So, have the instructions of addressing your instructor not been taken in yet?" Chifuyu asked, glaring at Ichika, who flinched at the sight of her.

"Well, Chifuyu, I-"

He didn't get to finish as his head was pushed into the desk. "That's Miss Orimura, Right? she asked, with my eyes widening at her attitude towards her own brother. Right now, it looked like she didn't care for him, but deep down I could tell that she was doing this to better him while not picking favorites.

'Family's are different over seas.' I thought as I took a mental note on that.

"That's enough!" Chifuyu said, with everyone looking back at her as she was back at the podium. "Your syllabus for the next six months will begin with you learning everything on the I.S." She called out, with me nodding as I learned all that from Tabane, so it would be a piece of cake for me. "After that, training! You will have two weeks to master the basic maneuvers!" She said, looking at everyone. "So, have you got that, even if you don't yell yes ma'am!?" She yelled, with everyone doing just that, including me.

"Now, as I'm sure you all are aware, I.S. actually stands for Infinite Stratos." Yamada said, taking over. "Its a multi form that was originally developed in Japan." She said, touching the screen and a picture popped up, showing some people working on a bulky I.S. unit. "When it was conceived ten years ago, it was originally built designed to be used in outer pace, however, those plans are currently on hold." She said, shocking me as that was what they were originally built it for, and with the MKVI being able to go under water, it just might be able to go into space as well, I would have to develop some tests in the future to find out if this was true or not. "Due to the Alas Treaty, the I.S. units are prevented from being used by the military!" She said, with me thinking back to Germany, with me knowing that they weren't under the Military but there own system. "There for, they are only to be used for tournaments, and our school is the only I.S. Academy in the world established for the training of IS pilots!" She said, with me nodding as I remembered that. "Students from allover the world come to this school, young students from a multitude of country's, come to this school to work, live and study side by side with other students every day while they hone and perfect there skills as I.S. pilots!" Yamada said, turning to us. "So for the next three years, lets all study and have fun for the next three years!" She said, with everyone saying yes ma'am.

'This is going to be fun, but a pain at the same time.' I thought, smiling as the class went on.

 **Later after class**

Seeing as most of the students left the room, I made my way over to Ichika Orimura, who looked down from all the attention he was getting. Grabbing a chair, I placed it in front of his desk, gaining his attention as I sat down. "So, you're Ichika Orimura, little brother of Chifuyu Orimura?" I asked, with him nodding.

"That's right, but who are you?" He asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

'Wow, he must of been living under a rock.' I thought as I stared at him. "I'm Dakota Rose, representative of Australia." I said, holding my hand out. "Please to meet you." I said, with him smiling.

"Same." He said, shacking my hand. "I cant believe that there's another male I.S. user." He said, with me ending the hand shack and shacking my head at him as I let his hand go.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not an I.S. user." I said, confusing him.

"But, if you're not an I.S. user, than what are you?" He asked, with a few of the girls in the class looking at us.

"I am the only I.M. user, I.M. stands for Iron Man by the way, and not only am I a user, but I am the creator." I said, confusing him. "Its a long story that goes back about ten years, a month after the White Knight incident." I said, pointing to my chest, showing him the Arc Reactor MKII. This isn't the first copy, I've changed it out a few times and with it I am able to use the I.M. like you can use an I.S." I said, with him nodding.

"That's cool and all, but why not make the I.M. more known?" He asked, with me nodding.

"It is known, I've taken it to Germany, America and France for piece meetings and all. There are only two I.M. units that weren't made by me. Both are a copy of the MKII, the first one is known as the Tank mode, with it being so bulky that it can take down an entire building down in seconds." I said, shocking him. "And the second one is call the War Machine, my best friend currently has that as she wants to use it for the sake of Science." I said, with him nodding.

"So who is your friend?" He asked, with me shacking my head.

"Sorry, but she would kill me if she gave her name out to anyone, including if it meant someone she knew." I said, referring that she already knew him personally.

"Fine, fine." He said, before he looked behind me, with me looking up to see a student standing there. She is a beautiful teenage girl with dark blue eyes, long brown hair that is kept in a slightly messy ponytail using a green and black ribbon, and a slim, curvaceous body with no trace of fat of her, and a pair of large breasts. She was wearing a female I.S. Academy uniform, with high stockings and black knee-high boots that have white soles.

She stared at Ichika, before looking away. "Can we talk for a minute?" She asked, getting a nod from him as he stood up and followed her, leaving me by my self.

"Seriously, who am I going to talk to now?" I asked, crossing my arms as I was now annoyed.

 **Later**

'Active IS system, with a wide area effect, ya, I got all of this memorized.' I thought as I closed the book, looking over at Ichika Orimura, who looked like he was panicking. 'That's not good.' I thought, shacking my head. 'Seriously, if he cant understand just chapter one then its going to be hell to get him to learn the rest of this.' I thought as I watched Yamada walk over to him.

"Do you have any questions Orimura?" She asked, smiling as she leaned forward, giving him a bit of a scare. "Well, if you do have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me, I am you're teacher after all!" She said, proud of her position.

Seeing him raise his hand, I knew this was going to be sad. "Miss Yamada?" He asked, with her smiling even more.

"Yes, don't be shy!" She said, tilting her head a bit.

"I don't understand any of this!" Ichika said, actually crying once he said that, making me groan and face palm once he said that.

"What, not any of it!?" She said, completely shocked, before facing the rest of the class. "Is there anyone here who doesn't understand what we've covered so far?" She asked, looking at me first then the rest of the class as no one spoke up.

Looking at Chifuyu, I knew she was a little bit mad as she snapped her book closed. "Orimura." She said, walking over to him. "Did you read your reference manual before school started?" She asked, crossing her arms once she reached his desk.

"Umm...are you talking about that big one?" He asked, making me sigh.

"What an idiot!" I muttered, rubbing my face.

"That's right, didn't it say required reading?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ya, but I accidently threw it away!" He said, followed by a smack upside the head from the same book Chifuyu was reading.

"You can get your copy from Dakota, who I know already memorized the entire thing in a few days, I expect you to memorize the entire thing in a week." She said, looking over at me, then turning around and walking back to where she was.

"What, that big book, within a week!?" He said, then looking over at me. "How did he learn it in a few days, that seams impossible!?" He said, with me shrugging as I've read bigger books. Really, the book was only one hundred and six pages.

"What did I say!" She said, turning to look over her shoulder, giving him the stink eye.

He looked stunned by her look, before bowing his head at her. "Yes. ma'am." He said, where class took off again.

 **Later**

Walking over to his desk, I held the book in my hand and grabbed another chair and sat it in front of him, where I placed the book down and sat across from him. "Ok, just so you know, Miss Orimura doesn't mean word for word." I said, with him nodding as he took the book. "You're not me, so don't try to be as there can only be one of me." I said, with him nodding. "Now, lets begin." I said, with him opening his book.

"May I have a moment?" A new voice spoke, with both of us looking up at her.

"Huh?" Ichika said, making me face palm at his attitude.

'Seriously, a women from England, this is going to go from bad to worse.' I thought as I rubbed my head as she looked shocked by his response.

"What sort of response is that!" She said, placing a hand on her hip. "You should be honored that I chose to be speaking to you in the first place!" She said, with me staring at her like she was an idiot as that kind of stuff didn't matter with me in the first place, or most people. "Don't you think that you should behave in a more appropriate manor?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Yes, I agree." I said, looking at her. "After all, isn't it Japanese tradition to introduce ones self before you get a reply?" I said, standing up. "My name is Dakota Rose, representative of Australia, and you are?" I asked as I held my hand out to her, with the palm facing up, getting her to smile.

"There's the proper attitude I was looking for." She said, placing her hand on top of mine. "My name is Cecilia Alcott, England's representative contender, I scored the second highest on the entrance exams." She said, with me nodding.

"So you're the one who almost had me beat." I said, shocking her. "It is a pleasure." I said, kissing the back of her hand, knowing that would send her on a daze for a bit, maybe enough time for me to get to work on the book for Ichika.

"Wait, I have a question!" Ichika said, making me sigh as he just threw my plan out the window.

"Well, it is a responsibility for nobles to answer queries from lower classes, do go a head!" She said, placing a hand on her cheek.

"You're both representative contenders, what's that mean?" He asked, shocking not only her, and all other girls, but myself as well.

"Ichika." I said, rubbing my face. "Please tell me that was a joke." I said, looking at him, with him shacking his head at me. "I see, well to be chosen as a representative means that for your year you are the best and already have you're own I.S. unit, or In my case an I.M. as it isn't much different, but still different in many ways." I said, with him nodding. "They are chosen to represent there country while here at all times, so do be on your best behavior." I said, with him nodding.

"That's right, its both a good fortune and miracle to be in the same home room as me!" Cecilia said, with me staring at her as she crossed her arms. "Oh what a pair of lucky boys you are, dose that get through that thick skull of yours?" She asked, humming as she got into Ichika's face.

"I got it, I guess I'm lucky." He said, not taking her serious.

"Take this seriously." I said, staring at him.

"Hey, she's the one who said how lucky we were." He said, making me sigh.

"Firstly, I would like to know how you got into this school without any knowledge in the first place?" She asked, with me crossing my arms.

"You don't need knowledge on I.S. units to enter, just got to have skills while operating them." I said, with her turning to me. "Take me for an example." I said, pointing at myself. "I may not be able to use the I.S. units, but I have gone toe to toe with them plenty of times and have taken them down, with no knowledge on them." I said, shocking her.

"Are you telling me that you don't know anything about the I.S. units as well?" She said, with me shacking my head at her with a sigh.

"I DO know about the I.S. units as a friend of mine drilled that information into my head." I said, remembering the times I had gotten a question wrong from Tabane, only for her to punch me hard enough that it sent me flying out of the house.

"Dose that mean that you also defeated the instructor?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Ya, I used Monika to hack into the I.S. once I got a hold of it and had if sent flying allover the place before landing safely on the ground once the instructor started feeling sick." I said, with her clapping her hands, impressed.

"Amazing, I didn't know that you could hack an I.S. unit, tell me, where is this Monika, I would like to get to know her and see if its possible to prevent my I.S. unit from being hacked?" She asked, with me pulling out my holographic phone and showing it to her, with it showing Monika sitting down and watching a movie while eating some Virtual Chips.

"Monika, company." I said, with said AI turning around and waving, before going back to the movie. "Sorry, Monika is an AI I made to help me with anything I need, she wasn't usually meant for combat, but after a while I made it where she can go anywhere with ease." I said, shocking both of them as Ichika stood up and pointed at Monika.

"Hang on, you have an AI, that you built!?" He said, shocked. "That is seriously the coolest thing I've ever seen!?" he said, with Monika staring at him with a blank face.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to watch a movie here, so keep it down please." She said, turning back to the movie soon after.

"She's not friendly, is she?" Ichika asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow, getting a similar look from Cecilia.

"She is, but I promised her that when I was at school she could watch whatever she wanted, as long as it was legal." I said, with them nodding. just then, the bell rang, with us looking up at the time.

"We'll be finishing this conversation later, I do enjoy your company!" She said, smiling at me, then staring at Ichika with a blank look. "You on the other hand, need better manners." She said, walking away with her head held high.

"Well, see you later." I said, patting him on the back as he just stared at Cecilia.

 **Later, Room**

Walking in, I didn't hear anything, meaning that I was alone. Taking my holographic phone out, I placed it next to one of the computers and plugged it in, where Monika appeared to be stretching her arms out. "This software is to thin, I'm totally not used to this." She said, giving a yawn. "So, that was Ichika huh?" She asked, with me nodding as I made my way over to the bed, the only bed in the room.

"Whos my roommate?" I asked, with me placing my bag beside the bed.

"You don't have one, because of who you are, they figured that placing you in any room with anyone would cause both harm to you and them. With the Arc Reactor and how you tend to stay up all night working on something. She said, with me nodding.

"Right, someone could pull it out at night and kill me without knowing, and I could keep them up at night by working as well." I said, stretching my arms out. "Well, how about Ichika, where is he located at?" I asked, looking at her.

"Right now, he's out in the hallway, and it appears that his room door was stabbed a lot as well. Currently there are a lot of girls looking at him. as for his roommate-"

"Don't care." I said, shrugging. "Now, lets start on a new project." I said, with her nodding. "Lets call it, the I.M.S. unit, or the Iron Man Space armor." I said, with her nodding as she started recording everything I was saying so that she could get started on it with the automatic arms at the house or lab, where she would talk with Winter about the specs.

I didn't have a lab here, so this was the best that I could do to continue to make armors for any situation

 **The next day**

"Two weeks from today, you will be asked to chose a represnitive for the class tournament." Chifuyu said, gaining my attention. "A reprasinitive, that not only competes in the turnaments, but also attends student councel meetings." She said, with me thinking back to Winter and how all the board meetings went with her.

'Poor girl, she was always tired, I cant remember how many times she passed out on the floor just after walking into the door.' I thought with a frown. 'I wonder whos putting her in bed now?' I thought as that was something that I always did.

"I would like to nominate Orimura!" I heard, with me looking at the girl.

"I would like to nominate Rose, as he has both sets of skills." I heard, shocking me as I turned around and looked at the girl, who was simply smiling at me.

"Dude, both of those ideas are amazing!" Another girl said, standing up with a grin.

"So, is there anyone else?" Chifuyu said, crossing her arms as I looked at her. "If not, we will begin voting."

"Hang on a minute, what if I don't want to do it!?" Ichika said, standing up.

"I do not approve of this!" Cecilia said as she stood up in a hurry. "This type of selection is utterly unacceptable." She said, with me looking at her. "It would be shameful to have a boy as our class representative!" She said, insulting me with her words as I thought we were beginning to become friends. "You cant begin to believe that I, Cecilia Alcott, should have to deal with that kind of humiliation for an entire year!" She said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Cecilia, please calm down before you say something that would make more people hate you." I said, narrowing my eyes at her as I said that. "If you want to run, then run, no need to make everyone think that all men are bad. Look at me, I'm a man, have I done anything to insult you or any other girl here?" I asked, with no one saying anything. "No, good, and how about Ichika here, has he insulted anyone of you?" I asked, with no one speaking up. "See, we're not bad people, and to call us an insult to lead a class not only hurts our pride, it make people hate you for saying such things with nothing to back it up." I said, getting a glair from her.

"You dare insult me!?" She yelled, pointing at me, with me shacking my head.

"No, I'm telling you to think before you act." I said, crossing my arms. "Ichika, aren't you a bit insulted with her words?" I asked, looking at said person.

"Ya, what did I ever do to you?" He asked, with me face palming.

"This calls for a duel!?" Cecilia said, with me looking at her, seeing her pointing at both of us.

"Denied." Chifuyu said, shocking the girl. "Dakota dose not operate an I.S. unit, so he would not and can not participate in the Tournaments, but is able to participate in the Student council meetings." She said, shocking me as I wouldn't be able to fight.

"Is it because of my armor, it is isn't it?" I asked, with her nodding. "Great, well, I wouldn't oppose to the meetings anyways, so Ichika, win that fight so we can get back on schedule." I said, sitting down, with him nodding.

"Fine by me, it would be easier than debating or having to go through the school council meetings." He said, looking back at Cecilia.

"If you chose to lose to me on purpose, I promise to make you my servant, NO I shall make you my slave!?" She demanded, with my respect of her going down the drain, seeing how much of a bitch she could be.

"How much handicap will there be?" He asked, with me looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Are you asking me for a favor already?" She asked, completely confused.

"No, I was wondering how much of a handicap I should give you!" He said, getting the class to laugh.

"Ichika, you fucking idiot." I said, rubbing my face from another face palm.

"Men used to be stronger than woman, but that was before the I.S. was invented!" A student said, with me looking at Chifuyu, who sighed as well.

"Please, let me join in this fight, just once." I said, clapping my hands together and prayed to her, with her staring down at me.

"Fine." Chifuyu said, with everyone going silent. "The competition will be staged in arena three, which will be available Monday." She said, looking at me. "Orimura, Alcott, and Rose, I expect you to come fully prepared for combat." She said, keeping her eyes on me. "And Rose, you will be forced to hold back, most of your weapons are live ammunition and can both kill or hurt someone." She said, shocking the class.

"Fine by me." I said, looking over at the two. "But how about we make this a battle royal, last man, or women, standing wins." I said, with both of them nodding. "Let the game begin."


	9. Space Armor

The I.M. Space Armor

Designed just like the MKIV but black and yellow.

Like previous armors, it has Superhuman Strength, Enhanced Durability, even completely resist the harsh conditions of outer space, Flight, Repulser Gauntlets, Repulsors, Computer Hacking, Unibeam, Magnetic Manipulation, Expanded Propulsion System.

'Sure it is intended to be made into a space armor, but it would be great for a test run.' I thought, spinning a holographic version of it on my desk.

"Feichko, I see you're working on another armor." Chifuyu said, with me looking at her. "Anything special about this one?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Space travel." I said, getting gasps from the entire classroom. "To be tested." I said, flipping the helm up, then closing it as I spun it around again.

"Anyways, Orimura!" She said, gaining Ichika's attention. "I'm afraid that it will be a while before your I.S. is ready for you." She said, placing a hand on her hip. "On the plus side, due to certain issues, the school will provide you with a personal I.S. She said, with the entire class going into an uppor.

'Congratulations, you're just a little bit more special.' I thought as I moved some parts of the armor around.

"Is having your own IS really that major of a deal?" Ichika asked, with me looking at him.

"I'm actually relieved to hear that!" Cecilia said as he walked in front of Ichika. "After all, in a class representative match between the three of us, the out come is already obvious-"

"Ya, it ends up with Ichika getting his I.S., you getting screwed over and me winning." I said, with both of them looking at me. "What, I'm being truthful." I said, looking at both of them. "There are only four hundred sixty seven I.S. units world wide." I said, shocking Ichika.

"Only four hundred sixty seven!" He said, looking at me then Cecilia.

"Its because only the core for the I.S. unit hasn't been released. I said, where I looked over at the girl in the corner. 'Ta-Chan's little sister, they don't look anything alike.' I thought, shrugging.

"Excuse me, but is it possible that Miss Shinonono is related to Dr. Shinonono by any chance?" A random student asked, with me turning to her.

"Actually, she is Shinonono's little sister." Chifuyu said, with the entire class going into an uppor once more.

"Alright everyone, calm down!" I said, standing up, gaining there attention. "While it is true that she is a sibling, I can guarantee that she has no whereabouts of Dr. Shinonono, because if she did, she would constantly be under questions on where she is, and where she is, is most likely under water in some kind of submarine of sorts or something." I said, which wasn't a lie. "She isn't her sister, and she hasn't seen her in god knows how long, you know how hard that is on sisters?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Love ones who cant see one another, shame on the world for-"

"Feichko, sit down!" Chifuyu said, hitting me upside the head. "Your mother and Winter both gave me permission to smack you around, if you don't listen, so remember that." She said, with me sitting down. "Alright Miss Yamada, shall we start?"

 **Later, lunch**

"Alright, Monika, any updates or anything to add the space armor?" I asked as I stood up and walked out the door, ignoring everyone as I made my way to the lab.

"Nothing special, but by going over Cecilia combat history, you could use your magnetic manipulation to control her projectiles." She said, popping up a battle screen of Cecilia.

"Not a bad plan, but we have no information on Ichika." I said, with her nodding.

"He will most likely be a close combat type I.S. unit, your weakness." She said, with me nodding. "Unless you can hack him before he deals the blow, you can win." She said, with me nodding.

"True, record everything on him during the fight." I said, walking into the lab, watching as the armor was being put together. "For now, lets get to work."

 **Later that week**

"Monika, how is everything going?" I asked, getting equipped with the Space Armor.

"Cecilia is already out there, twenty feet in the air." Monika said as the helm was placed on my head, reviling what was going on with Cecilia. "Ichika's I.S. unit has arrived!" She said, with me getting visual of his I.S. unit, with Cecilia's being blue with wings and a rifle, while Ichika was Gray with nothing. "So, what song-"

"Back in black, seeing as I'm now in black." I said, getting a nod from her as she hacked the entire school. "All right everyone, time to kick some ass." I said, taking off, flying out of the waiting area and into the battle filed, fire works exploding around the ring as I flew around it.

"What is with this, horrible music!" Cecilia said, covering her ears, where I stopped next to her.

"Its called rock and roll, AC/DC, and it is not horrible." I said, hovering around her. "AC/DC, an Australian rock band in 1973 by the Young brothers. Their music has been described by music journalists as hard rock, blues rock, and heavy metal, the group just defines themselves as a "rock and roll band." AC/DC has under gone several line-up changes before releasing their first album, High Voltage, in 1975. Cliff Williams replaced Mark Evans as bassist in 1977. In February 1980, a few months after recording the album Highway to Hell, lead singer and co-songwriter Bon Scott died. The group considered disbanding but stayed together, replacing Brian Johnson for Scott. Later that year, the band released their first album with Johnson, Back in Black, which they dedicated to Scott's memory. The album launched them to new heights of success and became their all-time best-seller, in my opinion, it still is." I said, getting a yawn from Cecilia. "Ok then, tell me one of your favorite bands?" I asked, challenging her.

"Well, if you must know-"

"Sorry, I just had Monika do research into your music play list, what the actual shit is this? Country? I'm sorry, but Monika, terminate this from my files and browser history." I said, looking at Ichika. "Your play list is actually good, I don't understand most of it as its really fast, but I approve." I said, looking back at Cecilia, who was aiming her gun at me. "Touch a nerve?" I asked, with her shooting and me backing away by pointing my hands forward.

"Apologies to me right now and I just might forgive you!" She said, continuing her attack, taking pop shots at both of us now.

"Did you really have to piss her off!?" Ichika said as he flew next to me, with me kicking him away, sending him to the ground and moving out of the way from an attack.

"Sorry buddy, every man for him self." I said, twisting around and shooting a repulser blast at Cecilia, with her moving out of the way.

"Dance for me, dance to the-"

"How about you just shut up and dance!" I said, shooting her shots, with them canceling the other out. "Monika, get a reading on her rounds." I said, moving out of the way of Ichika, who tried a sneak attack but failed.

"Her rounds are the polar opposite of your repulser blasts, its giving off a negative energy with each shot, but before each shot there is a pulse of positive energy. Like yours, but it starts off negative that turns positive." Monika informed, with me nodding.

"Any way I can stop her shots?" I asked, dodging Ichika again.

"Unless you can give off a negative pulse when she fires, no." Monika said, where I frowned at that.

"You two are the first to last this long." Cecilia said, with me looking over at her. "Both of you fought blue tears longer in an initial match than anyone, and I must applaud you two for that." She said, with me shacking my head.

"For every person you fought against, that didn't last this long, and you are putting it a a very long list here, they are a disappointment to the I.S. program." I said, stopping. "But I'm not apart of the I.S. program, and Ichika is a rookie." I said, looking at him. "No offense." I said, with his shrugging, reviling a sword to me.

"Whatever, now its time for the finally!" Cecilia said, with her wings breaking off.

"Multiple bogies!" I said, shooting to the side and then flying upwards. Looking behind me, I saw that two of them were on my tail. "Monika, remember the trip to Germany, the first one?" I asked, seeing her pull up the flairs on screen. "Hold onto them." I said, flying at Cecilia, who started shooting at me with her gun. "On my mark!" I said, with Monika preparing. "NOW!" I said, changing my direction back the way I came, firing the flairs at her, with her covering her face and getting hit by her own projectiles, knocking her off balance.

"If you cant get past there shield, then have them pass there own shield." Monika said, showing a video of what just happened.

"Ichika, you alright down there?" I asked, seeing that he was flying allover the place, dodging blasts from the wings. "Your shield is dropping, fast." I said, twisting as I was getting attacked again. He went for the attack, shocking me. "Buddy, not a good plan of attack, she's long range, I'm mid range, your close range!" I said, watching him smack her wing turrets around. "Never mind, you got this." I said, opening my flaps and letting the two wings fly past me, with me grabbing one and breaking it with both hands.

It was now me giving chase. "Locking on." Monika said, with a missile opening up on my shoulder. "Fire!" She said, where I watched the missile shoot forward, destroying the wing.

"Now I finally get it!" I heard Ichika, with me turning to him, seeing him going on the attack on Cecilia. "Your weapons wont move without your command, that's the trick!" He said, with me shooting at him, but he dodged me as well as Cecilia's attack. There's more than that, you cant make any other attack while in motion, that's because you're focused on defense!" He said, with me looking at Monika.

"He figured it out, while we were just fucking with both of them." I said, with Monika nodding her head.

"True, but Ichika is getting worked up, look at his left hand!" Monika said, with me looking at his hand, seeing him opening and closing it over and over.

"I can use that to an advantage." I said, with her nodding. "Alright, so what's the plan?" I asked, seeing a list of plans pop up on screen. "Let them attack and then take out the last one, I like that plan." I said, seeing the plan pop up.

"So sorry, but there are more than four!" Cecilia said, where she shot rockets at Ichika and I.

"Fun, but easy to counter." I said, shooting mine down. "Is that the best you got?" I taunted, where I then saw Ichika get ingulfed in an explosion, making me flinch. "Ok, he's probably dead, but because of his shield, he's still alive." I said, knowing full well that people were shocked.

"Ichika's I.S. unit evolved!" Monika said, where I watched the play back of Ichika getting hit, seeing a light just before the explosion. "His shield is back to full compacity, and his sword got an upgrade, if it hits you, you are done, completely!" She said, shocking me.

"Done as in cant compete anymore, or done as in dead?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Ichika as the smoke cleared.  
"The second one, so I suggest keep clear at all times." Monika said, with me nodding as I started going up. "If you can knock him to the ground with out getting close, that would be great." She said, where I stopped, higher than the other two, with Cecilia higher than Ichika. "Still, its impressive that he made his first shift while in a default setting in just one battle." She said, with me nodding, looking around the ring. "His swords name is the Yukihira Nigata, it has a base form and a power form. The base form is what you see, while the power form is basically like a photon sword from star wars." Monika said, with me looking at her. "Before you say anything, Photon sword is the scientific word for Lightsaber." She said, before I could argue with her.

"Like every little kid who plays halo, don't mess with the energy sword." I said, where it then occurred to me. "Isn't that the same sword that Chifuyu used in that tournament in Germany a few years back?" I asked, where Monika pulled up a fight of Chifuyu, where she took down her opponent with one hit, but also her shield. "That's good to know, because once the shield drops, its game over for them." I said, smiling. "Looks like I don't have to do much, Ichika's main target is Cecilia, he hasn't made a move on me once." I said, with Monika nodding, where Ichika turned his sword into its power form. "I might of spoke to soon." I said, my eyes wide as he looked up at me.

"I think its time to change the relationship where I'm the one whos always being protected, from now on, I'm going to do the protecting." He said, confusing not only me, but Monika and Cecilia.

"Just what are you talking about?" All three of us asked, with Monika only being loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm saying that I will defend my sisters name, it will make her look lame if her brother is a candy ass weakling." He said, where I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously, your one shot at a badass one liner and you bring up your sister?" I said, with him looking at me. "You could of done better, Like in Rambo. "Murlock, I'm coming to get you." Or from the Rock. "Losers always whine about their best. Winners go home and fuck the prom queen." Ya, that one would make you seem like a pervert. How about They Live? "I have come here to chew bubble gum and kick ass. And I'm all out of bubble gum." See, that's a good one you could of used. Better yet, Scarface!" I said, clearing my throat. "Say hello, to my little friend!" I said, doing my best Scarface impression. "Get it, because of your sword?" I asked, pointing at his sword.

"Seriously, you just ruined my one moment." He said, with me shacking my head at him.

"Sorry, but you did that your self the moment you tried your one liner." I said, getting a groan from him.

"You know what, I'm taking you out first!" He said, charging me.

"Monika, give me a fat beat so I can beat my friend senseless." I said, getting a nod from her as she started playing another one bites the dust by queens. "There we go." I said, bobbing my head as I watched him get closer. "Open a playing filed for me." I said, watching as she gave me a map to follow and what to do at said moments. Flying down at him, I twisted out of the way as he went for the attack. "Going to have to be faster than that if you want to hit me." I said, following the guide.

"He's following you like planed." Monika said, where I watched Cecilia fire four misses at us.

"Magnetic manipulation." I said, where my body gave off a pulse, sending the rockets to the ground, with me following them.

"Stop running!" Ichika said, with me looking behind me, seeing him following.

"I'm not running." I said, looking at Monika on screen. "Flaps!" I said, where I backed up, letting Ichika fly past me. "Now, here comes the boom." I said, watching as the rockets turned around and went after Ichika, with him moving away at the last second.

"Are her rockets back online?" Ichika asked as the rockets passed me, shocking him as they turned, heading straight for Cecilia, who shot all four of them down.

"You can hack my rockets, impressive." She said, with me steadying my self.

"Actually, I used magnetic manipulation, interesting enough, the I.S. unit isn't made of metal, but its rockets and live rounds are, so I can control them." I said, getting a shocked look from her.

"I have you now!" Ichika said, coming at me from behind, with me taking off, heading straight for Cecilia, who started shooting at me with her rifle. I dodged each one, but they hit Ichika as he was blind sighted by me. Flying past her, I heard her gasp as Ichika was right in front of her, ready to swing.

"Ichika Orimura has been eliminated due to his shield dropping." The speakers said, with me stopping and diving at the shocked Cecilia.

I crashed into her, getting a scream from her as we went straight down into the ground. Before we hit, I kicked her into the ground, watching her bounce on the ground a few times before coming to a halt. "Give up, you're out matched!" I said, opening every weapon and holding my hands out to her, with her eyes widening. "Your call." I warned, with her holding her hands up slowly. "Good call." I said, putting all the weapons away.

"Winner, Dakota Feichko." The speakers said, with me holding a hand out to Cecilia, who took it.

"Good game, looks like I'm doing the student council stuff while you're doing the tournament fights." I said, with her just staring at me, then looking up at Ichika, who was still in the sky. "Someone get him down, I got to change!" I said, taking off any flying back to where I came from.

 **Later, room**

"Space Armor?" Winter asked as I had her on screed while I got ready for bed. "You made a Space Armor?" She asked again, with me nodding.

"Yes, because the I.S. unit was intently made for that, and failed, I decided to up one on them!" I said, grinning. "Oh come on, we both know that I would of done it at some point in time." I said, with her nodding.

"True, I just thought that you and Tabane would of done that together, now I just have to move that off my list and see if she'll work with you on a stealth armor." She said, where I grinned. "No, don't ruin this for me, I want her to work with you on one armor, just one, can you do that for me?"

"No, because she wont let me work with her on the I.S. units." I said, making her groan. "Thanks for the idea sis, but I'm going to log off now, school in the morning." I said, getting a nod from her.

"Alright, we miss you." She said, with me smiling at her.

"And I miss you guys as well." I said, getting a smile from her. "Good night." I said, waving at her, with her waving back at me before we cut the connection.


	10. Stealth Armor

Stealth Armor MKI.

The Stealth Armor was similar to the MKVI, but with a different chest-plate and a slightly different design. This armor had a pattern of lights to the harness. It was completely blue with red lights. All in all, nothing different.

Capabilities.

Superhuman Strength, Enhanced Durability, Flight, Unibeam, Magnetic Manipulation, Hacking, Flare Launchers, Repulser Gauntlets, and Repulsors. There were some new things as well, like The Force Field. It can project a force field that defends the user and others from harm. The Sonic Cannons to assault the opponents hearing. The Invisibility Function, where I can become invisible to the human eye and undetectable to cameras and sensors, even those used by Stark International, even dampen the sound of my boot jets thrusters.

Weaknesses.

Power Usage: The stealth capability severely drains its power over a short period of time, if using for a long time. Will need to work on that.

Anyways, I was hovering in the air above the class, watching them. Seeing Cecilia and Ichika fly up, I saw them looking around. "I don't see him anywhere." Cecilia said, hovering next to me, the reason being that she couldn't see me was due to the Invisibility Function that I was using right now.

"Chifuyu said that he was in the area, could she be lying?" Ichika asked as he moved over, with me reviling myself, shocking both of them as they let out a scream.

"Even hiding in all of this, you two came right for me, even if you didn't know where I was." I said, looking at the two. "Alright you two, time to execute a power dive and come to a complete stop!" I said, with me diving for the ground and fixing myself up right before I hit the ground, landing perfectly next to Chifuyu.

"Stealth Armor working ok?" Chifuyu questioned, with me nodding my head as I exited the armor and over looked it with the tablet that she passed me, with Monika appearing on screen.

"It is, but the power drain is too great, so far, I can only use it once before it kills its self." I said, with Monika over looking where all the power was going to, with the dust kicking up as Cecilia landing not far from me. "What if we calibrated the systems to focus on less combat?" I asked, Monika, with her bringing up the specks and showing me the armor without any combat items.

"Doing so will make it useless, if we keep the normal weapons, we can cut the repulser's for now and from there it will be of minimal usage." She said, with me nodding a she was right.

"Right, so we'll go through and find what I want to keep and work from there." I said, with her nodding while I started doing that, with a crash landing just in front of us, making me sigh as I looked over the armor and at the new crater, seeing that it was Ichika who caused it. "Is he really that bad at flying?" I muttered while everyone ran over to check on him.

"You were bad yourself when you began." Monika said, showing me a clip of when I first flew, smacking into the wall.

"Ya, ya, with practice I got better." I said, with her hooking into the Armor and walking away with it while I walked over to the hole in the ground.

"Are you ok?" Yamada questioned, looking into the hole as I stopped at the edge, looking down at him.

Seeing him pull his head out of the ground, I crossed my arms as I started running numbers on how much it would cost to fill this hole up with dirt. "Oh man, I seriously thought I was going to die!" Ichika said, with me looking back at him.

"You moron, do you know how much it cost to fill in a hole this size?" Chifuyu said, with me looking at her.

"With the size and width of the hole, about around 64,014 yen, give or take." I said, with her crossing her arms as she looked at me, then Ichika.

"Wait, for real?!" Ichika yelled out in shock as he looked up at me.

"That was pitiful Ichika!" Houki Shinonono said, glaring down at Ichika. "You still haven't mastered a single thing I've ta-GAH!"

Cecilia shoved Houki aside as she jumped into the hole without a second thought. "Goodness, are you alright Ichika dear, have you been injured?" She questioned, with me knowing that she now had a thing for him, making me smirk.

'Great, she's been bit by a love bug.' I thought, shaking my head at them. "Houki, make sure that they are alright!" I said, patting the girl on the back, pushing her into the hole, with her giving a slight scream as she slid down.

"Was that the right call?" Chifuyu questioned as we watched Houki walk up to them and then ended up getting into an argument with Cecilia.

"What, haven't you seen teen romance movies?" I asked, smirking down at them. "I for one wanted see what would happen if you threw in another girl into the mix!" I said, with Chifuyu hitting me upside the head.

 **Later that night**

"Orimura, Rose, congratulations on your inauguration as class reps!" One of our classmates said as I sat at the table with Cecilia, Ichika, Houki and a few others.

Blinking at what I heard, I looked at the sign that was held up and saw that it had both of our names on it. "Wait, Ichika is the class rep and not Cecilia?" I questioned, with them nodding as I looked at Ichika, seeing him smiling at me. "Well, I guess I should of told you good luck with the fighting then!" I said, with him rubbing the back of his head.

"Right, and you with the meetings!" He said, with me nodding, before it dawned on him. "Wait, how did I become the class representative?" He questioned, looking at the girls, with me face palming as he was an idiot.

"Oh, you were promoted because I decided to step down." Cecilia said as she stood up, looking at him. "Obviously you lost the match, but if you think about it, that outcome was inevitable." She added, looking at me as she said the last part. "After all, what else could happen with the Invincible Iron Man as your opponent." She said, with me liking that Invincible part. "Well, I just felt so awful about acting like a child and getting upset afterward, so I decided to let you be the class representative!" She said, smiling at Ichika.

"Wow, that's so considerate of you, Cecilia!"

"I totally agree! Since he's the only I.S Male user, we have to totally give him our support while believing that Rose can take care of the rest!"

'Wow, he gets support while the others believe in me.' I thought as I looked at Ichika.

"Well, aren't you mister popularity." Houki said, not even happy in the slightest with him.

"You really think so?" Ichika asked, with her looking away from him. "And just why are you in such a bad mood anyways?" He asked, making me smile at them.

"Who knows!" I said, with Houki glaring at me, with me keeping my smile up, followed by a flash, with all of us looking at the girl holding a camera.

"Hello there, I'm from the News Paper Club!" She said, then looked at me. "Would you mind if you got in the picture with Cecilia and Orimura?" She questioned, with me smiling at her.

"Sure, no problem!" I said, standing up and crawling over to the window, with them watching me as I placed my legs between Ichika and Cecilia. "So, how's this?" I asked, placing my hands on their heads, with them glaring at me.

"No, no, no, I need you all to stand up and shake hands!" She said, with me sighing as I let their heads go and looked at them.

"Really, they should be shaking hands as it is their altercation, I should be in the background watching them!" I said, with the others nodding. "Then its settled!" I said, looking at the two as they stood up while I stayed seated. Seeing them shaking hands, I reached around and made the gustier for the others to join in.

"Good, now just relax, now, say cheese!" She said, with me standing up and giving a piece sign while the others jumped in as well, making me smile as the picture was taken.

"Why are all of you in my picture!?" Cecilia questioned angerly, making me laugh as I rubbed her head, making her even more mad.

"Just relax, a boring picture like that wouldn't get anyone's attention, so I invited the others to join in and make it look fun!" I said, looking over to the newspaper girl. "Right, you want to sell papers, and what's more appealing than something fun?" I asked, with her nodding her head.

"You are so right, while I was going for the professional route, the fun route is so much better!" She said, with me giving her a thumbs up.

 **The next day**

"Have you heard that the representative for class 1-2 has been changed?" I heard one of the girl say as I walked in, looking at her with a raised eyebrow as I stopped at her desk, seeing her talking to the other girls, plus Ichika and Cecilia.

"Wasn't she from China?" I asked, with her looking at me and nodding. "I met her briefly at out meeting yesterday, she didn't seem all that special." I said, with me thinking back to the meeting what was her name again... "Lingyin Huang." I said, with Ichika looking at me.

"Wait... Rin?" He asked, with me looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I say that wrong?" I asked, with him shaking his head at me.

"No, I know her, he name is Lingyin Huang, but I've always called her Rin." He said, with me shrugging my shoulders at him.

"Whatever floats your boat." I said, walking over to my desk and sitting down. "Anyways, she's competitive, even challenged me to rock paper scissors in the middle of the meeting. She lost every round while we continued with the meeting." I said, with Ichika laughing.

"Ya, she was always bad at that game!" He said, with me shrugging my shoulders.

"Anyways, she's on her way here to declare war, seeing as it made her mad." I said, with the door opening again, this time it was the very person we were talking about.

"CLASS 1-2 IS DECLARING WAR ON YOU FROM THIS MOMENT ON!?" Rin yelled as she pointed at me, with me looking at her, seeing her entire face was red with steam coming out her ears.

"Ok, but I'm sorry to say, it wont be against me." I said, shocking her as she screamed. "It will be against Ichika Orimura, the combat representative of class 1-1, I'm the council representative. Due to the I.M, I'm unable to take part in battle as I use live ammunition." I said, with her frowning at that.

"What, are you scared to fight, ya big chicken!?" She yelled, sticking her tongue out at me.

"No, we already saw him take down Cecilia easily, almost like it was nothing." One of the girls said, with the others nodding. "If I had to say so, he was holding back, have you seen his actual fights on YouTube?" She asked, showing that she was watching a video on me.

"Ya, she's got me there." I said, opening my tablet up and started working on the Stealth Armor some more. 'Now, where to go form here?' I thought as the bell ran, meaning that it was time for class to start.

 **AN**

 **Sorry for the late update, I spent a lot of time trying to figure out the Stealth Armor. You have no Idea how many Iron Man comics I had to read. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy!**


	11. Hydro Armor, not yet ready for combat

Walking to the middle of the arena, I waved at everyone as they cheered. A full week has passed, and was now time for the tournament. I wasn't alone, as I was accompanied by the Student Council President, Tatenashi Sarashiki.

Reaching the mic that was laid out, I stepped beside the mic while she stopped at it. Clearing her throat, she smiled. "Ladies, and the only two boys!" She said, where all of the girls screamed in excitement at the last part. "Today, we begin the tournament, not out of a schools rivalry between classes, but to see just how far everyone has come. Not only myself, but the teachers as well as other government officials, want nothing more than your best. Before we begin, our one and only Iron Man, would like to say something!" She said, with everyone cheering once more, where she turned to me and we shook hands before stepping up to the mic.

"Good evening, as everyone knows, unless you live under a rock." I said, with them laughing. "I am Dakota Rose, I am Iron Man, and as such, I wont be participating in the tournament." I said, getting boos from the crowd. "Now hold on, I'm not finished yet! I said, holding my hands out to them. "I may not be participating, but I will be making sure that the matches don't go too far, that way no one gets severely hurt in the process, don't want anyone missing some limbs now do we?" I asked, with them all yelling no. "Good, would of scared me if anyone else was like our prez here, am I right?" I asked, with Tatenashi pinching my side, making me flinch. "Anyways, I originally wanted to be flashy and make a grand entrance like the Science Expos that are held back home, but we don't have the budget for it. Anyways, I just want to say good luck to everyone, and hope to see any of you out here next time!" I said, kissing my hands and holding them out to them as we walked away while others came and took the mic away.

"You are such a play boy!" Tatenashi said as she smiled at me, with me shrugging.

"Eh, I had practice." I said, smiling back at her. "Its not like I pick up random girls and bring them home, no, Monika would fry me from the inside of my suit." I said, getting a laugh from her.

"Monika, right, the A.I. with a crush!" She said, with me rolling my eyes.

"Its the way I programed her, to protect not only me by my friends and family, and as long as I'm here, that goes for the students as well!" I said, with her nodding, where she stopped at a cross walk. "I'll see you at the meeting later, I'm going to go sit with my sister!" She said, with me nodding and walking the other way.

 **Later**

Walking into the command room, I stopped once I saw Cecilia and Houki were here as well. "Who gave them access?" I asked, walking over to the computer that was next to Yamada and started checking the levels of the field that was around all of the edges to protect everyone from random gun fire.

"I did, is there a problem, Mr. Rose?" Chifuyu said, with me looking at her.

"No, just wondering." I said, getting back to work.

"Ichika." Houki said, with me looking up at the fight, seeing that he was locked blades with Rin.

"Come on!?" Cecilia yelled, with me looking at her. "What on Earth is he doing out there?!" She said, getting up on Yamada's computer. "You should be using the-"

"Cecilia, inside voice, just like mother taught you!" I said, grabbing the salt and moving it away from the sugar. "Seriously, who brought salt in here for coffee?" I asked, looking at everyone, with them looking confused. "Whatever." I said, making myself a cup and turning to watch the match.

I watched as Rin pushed Ichika away and put both blades together, making a staff of sorts and went on the attack, where Ichika was forced to dodge all attacks. We watched as Ichika dodged a blast that almost took him out, then hit with another, knocking him into the ground.

"Ichika's shield level is at one twenty." I informed, with them still looking on in shock.

"What the hell kind of attack did she use?!" Houki questioned, with us looking at her.

"What she used was a shock cannon." Yamada informed, gaining their attention.

"Its a weapon that manipulates the pressure around the atmosphere, and fires off a strong blast." I said, with them looking at me. "Like Cecilia's I.S. unit, Rin's is a third generation as well." I informed, turning back to the screen. We watched as Ichika dodged the attacks that were fired, weaker versions compared to her first attack.

"There's something else about the shock cannon." I heard, with me looking at Yamada, seeing her looking at the others.

"The fact that its got no blind spots, ya, it makes for a tough fight, even for me." I said, with them looking at me. "I am a mid range to long range, and if I couldn't play my cards right, I would lose that fight, but after a bit of digging into her specks, I found at least six ways to counter her." I said, with them nodding.

"Yes, you're right about there being no blind spots in her shock cannon." Yamada said, with me turning to look at Chifuyu, who was focusing on the match.

"I understand that he is your brother, but you're also trying to compare him to yourself." I said, with Chifuyu glaring at me.

"What was that?" She asked, with me turning away from her.

"I'm saying, he isn't you, and will have a hard time learning how to use the Byakushiki, but we both can agree that he is too stupid to know anything about guns." I said, not getting a reply from her.

We continued to watch the match, with me taking note on Ichika's slight change in behavior. "It looks like Orimura is planning something." Yamada said, with me nodding.

"My guess, is he's planning on using the ignition boost, exactly like I taught him." Chifuyu said, with me getting what she was talking about.

"Hey, hold on, what is this ignition boost?" Cecilia questioned, with me looking at her.

"Its a form of attack where you close in on your opponent at a rat of maximum speed. As long as he can ignite it at the right moment, he can even go toe to toe with a representative contender." Chifuyu informed, with me smirking.

"Ah, so you were holding back some information, how naughty of you, playing favorites!" I said, getting hit in the head, but ignored it.

"Unfortunately." She said, gaining our attention. "This is his only chance as it just works once." She said, with me looking back at the fight.

"Unknown object incoming!" Monika informed, with all of us looking at the screen that popped up, showing a red dot getting closer.

"Scan!" I said, standing up and glaring at the screen.

"Scan complete, no life forms detected. Power Core detected, identifying, unmanned I.S. unit." She said, shocking everyone.

"Unmanned?" Houki said, with me looking at Chifuyu as I had experience with this before.

"Permission to engage?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Move it, double time!" She said, with me taking off.

 **Few moments later**

"Attention, we need everyone to evacuate in a calm and orderly fashion." I heard again as I reached my station.

"Monika, bring forth the Hydro Armor." I said, double tapping my foot on a presser plate.

"The armor is still untested, the pressure form the-"

"I understand, it is only being used to establish a barrier using the field deployment and will use the Hydro pumps to clear out any fire in the area. While I'm doing this, set up the MKVI for deployment. Once ready, deploy the MKVI and redeploy the Hydro Armor." I said, slapping on some wrist bands while the Hydro Armor was placed on.

"The redeployment method isn't tested for combat, there could be-"

"We'll figure it out in the middle of the fight!" I said, with a dome getting placed over my helmet, where I felt water filling up through the back. Once full, I ran forward and took off, but at a slow pace. Seeing a large fire in the center of the ring, I flew over to the side. "Release Field Drones!" I said, with my side opening up and releasing eight drones, four from each side of my leg. They followed me as I flew around, stopping and then creating a field that connected between the other.

"Everyone is making their way to the exits... The systems are being hacked, most likely by the unmanned I.S. unit." Monika informed, with me stopping and shooting the hydro pumps at it, putting out the fire that was created by the I.S. unit. "MKVI is ready to deploy!" She said, showing a case on my screen.

"Deploy!" I said, flying up and seeing Ichika and Rin still in the arena. "What are you doing here?!" I yelled, with the Hydro Armor getting called back. Falling, I held my arms out as I saw the case fly towards me. Before I hit the ground, it hit me in the chest and flew up, where it started extending around me. Flying up, I looked at the to. "Weren't you two told to leave?" I asked, with them looking at me in shock.

"I can handle it until a teacher shows up!" Rin yelled, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"Ya, well, too bad, because I was sent in to deal with this BY the teachers, so get out of here, NOW!" I warned, turning my back to them as to show that this conversation was over. "Monika, bring up a image of it." I said, with me getting a good view of it. 'Those are some big arms.' I thought with a frown.

"Its not combated to fight you." Monika informed, with the specks coming up. "Its combated to take on I.S. users, its watching, observing everything that's going on." She said, with me getting what she was talking about.

"Its gathering combat data on IS users, but if I fight it, they would get the wrong information." I said, with me seeing a beam fly past me, with me looking at Ichika and Rin, seeing them moving out of the way. "Both of you, leave, its an unmanned unit that is collecting data on you, so leave, now!" I said, with me getting hit in the back.

"It appears to see you as a threat!" Monika said, with me turning and firing a repulser blast at it, with our blasts hitting the other and causing a bit of an explosion. "Unlike with Cecilia's blasts, this is positive energy." Monika informed, with me moving out of the way.

"I see that, tell me something I don't know!" I said, shooting a few rockets at it. Once the smoke cleared, it showed that it was unharmed.

"Normal means will have no effect against it." Monika said, with me thinking of what to do. "Only your energy rounds will be able to tear through its armor, but it is uncertain." She said, with me looking at Ichika.

"I have a plan!" I said, with her bringing up the specks on Ichika's I.S. unit.

"I don't see anything that will help in this situation." She said, sounding confused.

"You don't see it, but I sure do." I said, flying over to Ichika and Rin, who were on stand by. "Ichika, this might sound a bit out there, but I need your power output." I said, confusing them.

"And how do you plan on taking that?" Monika questioned as she brought up the schematics of the MKVI. "You don't have anything that will-"

"I'm not taking it, he is." I said, confusing them even more. "Rin, play distraction, draw its attention but don't do anything other than that." I said, with her nodding and flying off. "Ichika, you've seen dragon ball, right, well, you're going to ride my unibeam!" I said, confusing him even more. "With my chest beam, and your boost, you will move super fast and cut it in half, understand?" I asked, with him nodding. "Good!" I said, making my way towards the ground with him. "You only have one shot, so make it count!" I said, with him landing next to me.

"How do you know that this will work?" He asked, with me looking at him.

"I'll calibrate the Unibeam to act as the same form of energy as your sword, doing so will use up all of my energy." I said, with him nodding and getting in front of me.

"Charging to full power." Monika informed, with me nodding as my chest started to glow. "Fire!" She said once it hit max power, with me getting pushed back and hitting Ichika's blade, where he charged with it. We watched as both his sword and my unibeam hit the I.S. unit, followed by a large explosion that covered the area in smoke.

"Power level at one percent." I heard Monika as the MKVI died out, leaving me there.

"It worked, we got it!" I heard Ichika as I reached up and removed my face mask.

"Great kid, don't get cocky." I said as the barrier was lowered, where I saw its arm reach up. "ICHIKA, GET DOWN!?" I yelled, running over to him. Reaching him, I pushed him aside and was hit with the blast, sending me into the wall with a loud crash.

"Power level at six hundred percent and climbing!" Monika said, with me pulling myself out of the hole.

"Yep, going to feel that in the morning, plus, power gain?" I said, standing up and placing the mask back on.

"Due to the same power output, instead of damaging you, it powered you up, meaning that you counter the other." She informed, with me nodding.

"Unless I change the power to something similar to Ichika's blade." I said, with Ichika landing next to me.

"Are you ok, you took that head on without a shield!" He asked, with me nodding.

"Ya, got a power gain from it actually!" I said, looking over at the I.S. unit, seeing that it wasn't moving. "Monika, status." I said, with Monika scanning the I.S. unit.

"Its offline, and not only that, but that power output was the last of its energy." She said, with me walking over to it and Rin.

"The others will be here, from there, they will take care of this." I said, with her nodding. 'Its been a while, since I've fought an unmanned I.S. unit.' I thought, narrowing my eyes at it. 'I have to step up my game.' I thought, turning and looking at the approching staff members.


End file.
